Hermosa gatita, Travieso gatito
by Marjocavi
Summary: Sasuke tenía una hermosa y pequeña gatita, llamada Hinata. Sakura tenía un enérgico y travieso gatito, llamado Naruto.
1. Color de la noche, Color del amanecer.

**Disclaimer. **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi K.

_... _

**Color de la noche, Color del amanecer.**

Sasuke tenía una hermosa y pequeña gatita; de color de la noche y ojos como la luna, su figura era bastante delgada y sus patas eran suaves y esponjosas. Su nombre era Hinata.

Ésta pequeña felina quería mucho a su amo, y cuando se sentía en peligro o había algo sospechoso cerca; se abalanzaba al azabache, se metía bajo de su camisa, temblorosa, buscando su protección, como la de una hermana menor con su hermano mayor. Y Sasuke, ante esto, sólo le acariciaba el lomo por arriba de su prenda, divertido por las reacciones de su querida mascota.

Pero ¿Cómo llegaron a este punto? Todo está en el cómo se conocieron.

Sasuke tenía diecisiete años, iba del instituto para su casa, se apreciaba un bello atardecer en el horizonte, estaba todo muy tranquilo.

Pasó a lado de un callejón sucio y vacío aparentemente, sólo con un enorme contenedor de basura oxidado. No le dió mucha importancia hasta que oyó un sollozo en maullido, se volteó y pudo observar a una gatita negra azulada atrapada entre la pared y el contenedor, siendo aplastada. Inmediatamente después, escuchó el ladrido de un perro, y lo vió en segundos posteriores, caminando en dirección a la indefensa gatita. Éste empezó a olisquearla y para luego intentar que sus afilados dientes agarraran la cabeza de la pobre felina. No parando de ladrar.

El Uchiha gruñó entre dientes, para después ir corriendo hacia el contenedor, cayendo su maletín en el proceso, e iniciar una feroz batalla con el perro callejero. Le causó varias heridas sangrantes pero al final le hizo huir despavorido con la cola entre las patas. El moreno se quedó solo con el contenedor y con la pequeña de los ojos perlados que aún yacía aplastada por la estrechez del espacio.

Dió un gran suspiro de abatimiento, para después empujar el contenedor a dirección opuesta a la pared y dejar que la gata saliera. Ésta se incorporó débil, pero aun de pie, se dirigió a su salvador, trepó torpemente por su ropa, con sus diminutas garritas, hasta llegar a su hombro para comenzarle a dar cortos y constantes lamidos en su rostro ensangrentado y rasguñado.

Sasuke suspiró, se levantó, tomó su maletín y se dirigió a su casa calmado y solemne… Con la gatita en brazos.

Poco después, en ese mismo día, la nombró Hinata.

_... _

Sakura tenía un enérgico y travieso gato; de color del amanecer y ojos como el cielo despejado, era delgado y tenía patas audaces capaces de atravezar cualquier aventura o peligro. Su nombre era Naruto.

A éste felino le encantaba llamar la atención, sobre todo la de su querida ama, que lo regañaba constantemente por hacer inmensidad de travesuras; como comerse a los peces de la pelirosa - Ted y John -, rasgar las cortinas, orinarse en la sala, jalarle el cabello con sus garras a la Haruno, entre otras cosas.

La relación de ellos dos era odio-amor por los constantes enojos y alegrías que causaba el gato, o eso es lo que pensaba Sakura. Mientras tanto, Naruto creía que era pura muestra de cariño y diversión.

¿Cómo llegaron a este punto?

A los diecisiete, Sakura caminaba por las calles de regreso a casa, era una tarde lluviosa, y estaba un poco empapada pues a pesar de tener el paraguas en mano, éste tenía varios agujeros en los que entraba el agua, empapando sus prendas.

A cada minuto suspiraba por su desgracia, hasta que vió una caja de cartón debajo de un pequeño árbol, la caja estaba empapada por la lluvia, y por dentro había cobertores y un tazón de croquetas. Eso la hizo dudar, entonces se acercó para lograr ver algún pequeño animal abandonado por su dueño. Y efectivamente pudo observar a un pequeño y sucio felino que salía de los cobertores y se recargaba a la orilla de la caja, maullando, y viéndola fijamente esperando algún índice de aceptación o de cariño .

Sakura no lo pensó dos veces y lo agarro para cubrirlo de la lluvia y abrigarlo del frío viento. Lo llevó a su casa, lo bañó con agua caliente, lo alimentó y lo nombró Naruto - se le había ocurrido mientras lo secaba se pues del baño , y veía en la televisión un comercial de ramen. -.

Desde ese entonces, Naruto no se ha despegado de ella.

Ahora, Sasuke tenía una esposa, y Sakura tenía un esposo; ambos eran marido y mujer.

Se casaron y se mudaron a un apartamento junto con sus fieles compañeros: Hinata y Naruto.

La primera vez que ambos gatitos se habían conocido, fue cuando Sasuke y Sakura empezaron a salir, más específicamente a los tres meses de relación…

-Ya casi será navidad, ¿Tienes que hacer algo para ese día, Sasuke-kun? - Preguntó curiosa la pelirosa.

-No realmente.-

-Oh, en ese caso, ¿Quisieras que la pasemos ju-...?- La chica detuvo su caminar al divisar el lugar que andaba buscando hace una semana.

El azabache sólo se le quedó viendo extrañado, luego dirigió su vista hacia lo que miraba con tanta intensidad su novia. Inmediatamente después, Sakura salió corriendo hacia la tienda de mascotas para luego comenzar a ver los juguetes para felinos.

Sasuke, después de unos momentos, reaccionó y se encaminó a la la ojiverde.

-¿Qué buscas? -

-Ah, bueno, verás, tengo un gato y desde hace tiempo planeaba darle algo para navidad, un juguete que lo distraiga de no rascar el sofá o las cortinas. - Rió secamente, tornándose su frente sombría.

-Yo también tengo un gato. - Dijo Sasuke un poco sorprendido, pues no sabía que tenían eso en común.

-¡¿En serio?! - El oji negro asintió. - Podríamos presentarlos, en navidad, seguro serán buenos amigos . -

Se reunieron ese día en el departamento del moreno, cuando Sakura llegó con el pequeño Naruto en brazos, que se encontraba inquieto, Sasuke la ayudó a cargar sus cosas, la pelirosa soltó al blondo de su gato, buscando con la mirada a Hinata, pero no lograba verla por ninguna parte de la casa. Hasta que escuchó un chillido en la parte trasera del sofá, donde se encontraba merodeando Naruto, luego vió algo negro salir corriendo hacia la cocina, donde se encontraba Sasuke, una bolita negra subía rápidamente por las ropas del peli negro, escondiéndose entre su espalda y su cuello, temblando. El Uchiha la tomó en brazos, regresó a la sala de estar y se sentó en el sillón junto con Sakura. Ella, al ver a Hinata en el regazo del chico, se le hizo una ternura y belleza de gatita. La comenzó a acariciar, y ante esto Hinata le tomó más confianza, caminó hacia ella calmada, se sentó en sus piernas y se inclinó a su rostro para darle unas pequeñas y tiernas lamidas; Sakura estaba embelesada con aquella muestra de afecto. Sin embargo, el momento se rompió cuando Naruto saltó sobre la gatita, juguetón, pues desde que la había visto detrás del sillón quiso que fuera su amiga de juegos - nunca había tenido una además de su ama-. Las consecuencias de las acciones del oji azul fue aterrar a la ojiperla y que a la vez ésta se escondiera debajo de la camisa de Sasuke, sollozando y temblando como gelatina; también que se ganara una regañiza por parte de su ama; además de tener un nuevo apodo de parte del Uchiha… "Dobe".

Así fue la primera vez que se conocieron, ellos tenían un año de edad… Mientras que sus amos tenían dieciocho años.

Aunque Naruto y Hinata se veían cada vez que sus amos iban de visita a la casa del otro, que era como un par de veces al mes, no fue hasta que Sakura y Sasuke se casaron cuando pudieron verse a menudo, ya que vivían en el mismo apartamento.

Ahora, Hinata ya no se asustaba con la presencia del blondo, más bien le encantaba estar con él. Ella lo seguía frecuentemente y Naruto comenzó a tomar eso como un juego de escondidas y atrapadas.

Él era muy brusco cuando jugaba con Hinata, y es que al ojiazul siempre le había emocionado tener una amiga como ella, con la que hiciera travesuras. Pero Hinata no era así, ella era tranquila y mansa.

Cabe mencionar que la pequeña felina había hecho dos amigos en su estadía en el departamento del feliz matrimonio; un perro y una oruga. El primero se llamaba Kiba y vivía en el departamento de a lado, se veían constantemente por el balcón de los respectivos departamentos de sus amos; el segundo se llamaba Shino, aunque sólo lo supieran los felinos de aquel hogar, éste vivía en una planta dentro de una maceta que se encontraba en una esquina de la cocina del departamento, Hinata se quedaba recostada a lado del hogar de su diminuto amigo y movía suavemente con su patita la hoja en la que se encontraba la oruga, como si estuviere a arrullandola. Además de que Sakura y Sasuke veían aquellas amistades bastante curiosas, pues la escuchaban ronronear alegremente con éstos.

Mientras que Naruto tenía como amigos a todos los animales del vecindario, desde ratas hasta canarios. No es que saliera mucho de casa y que se la pasara vagando por las calles, de hecho muy pocas veces salía, pero cuando lo hacía conseguía como veinte amigos por salida. Sakura y Sasuke también estaban acostumbrados a ello, y sabían que siempre, antes del anochecer, volvía para cenar.

Pero algo muy importante falta mencionar de estos dos gatitos, y es que ambos se quieren bastante pues han sido amigos desde hace un poco más de dos años, ahora eran prácticamente adultos.

Sin embargo, a Hinata le encanta jugar con él aunque sea tosco con ella, le hacía muy feliz tener su tazón de croquetas a lado suyo y que pudieran comer juntos en el proceso, le aliviaba que sus camas estuvieran a la par y frente al gran ventanal corredizo que daba al balcón pues los rayos de la luna iluminaban la oscuridad de la sala de estar, podían dormir juntos y protegerse mutuamente de la negrura y de los monstruos que la hacían desvelarse en la noche de miedo… Naruto la hacía temblar de nerviosismo y vergüenza cuando la miraba fijamente a sus rasgados ojos lavanda o cuando accidentalmente se tocaban sus largas y sedosa colas una contra la otra, enrollándose o rozándose al momento… También la hacía ronronear, cuando él le daba un masaje en su lomo con sus pequeñas y anaranjadas patitas, o cuando él se escapaba de la casa por varias horas y ella preocupada gemía en ronroneos dando vueltas por todo el apartamento esperando su regreso… Pero también hacía que su corazón se lastimara, cuando él celaba a su ama, Sakura, mayormente cuando ella y su amo, Sasuke, estaban sentados en el sofá y se acercaban bastante el uno al otro y Naruto se ponía en el regazo de la pelirosa, con aire territorial, se lanzaba hacia el Uchiha y le rasguñaba para que se alejara de su querida ama; sin embargo aquello era inefectivo ya que Sakura le daba una reprimenda y Sasuke lo terminaba bajando del sillón apodandole un "usuratonkachi" al momento y a la vez, por ello, dejó de ser más frecuente los ataques de Naruto hacia su amo pero no dejaba de ser doloroso ver cómo su amado quería llamar la atención de su dueña, celarla. Quererla de forma idolátrica, poniéndola en un pedestal.

Y eso le dolía, a Hinata le dolía… Pues Hinata lo amaba.

-¡Naruto, Hinata, la cena!-

Ambos mininos se dirigieron hacia el llamado de Sakura, el primero corriendo como loco hasta resbalarse con el piso de madera, mientras que la segunda trotando graciosamente hasta topar con su tazón. Eran totalmente diferentes al comer mientras Naruto se metía todas las croquetas en sus mejillas para después tragarlas de manera pesada, Hinata apenas y rozaba su hocico con su alimento, comiendo paciente su cena. En el mismo instante, el matrimonio cenaba y hablaban de cosas inentendibles para los dos virginales gatos; sólo se escuchaba frecuentemente la palabra "cuarto", "ropitas" y "bebé".

Hinata se mostraba bastante curiosa por aquello, mientras que su Naruto-kun ni en cuenta.

"Tal vez es algo especial" , pensó la gatita, "por eso sonríen tanto" . Naruto la miró curioso pues ella se estaba dirigiendo hacia el comedor en donde estaban sentados la pareja, brincó al regazo de Sasuke y restregó su rostro contra el abdomen de su amo con cariño. Y el ojiazul, ante la acción de la pelinegra, también quiso mostrar afecto a su dueña, sin embargo no lo supo expresar muy bien; en lugar de lamerla, restregarse a ella o algo por el estilo, le empezó a rasguñar las delgadas y blancas piernas de Sakura con sus garras sin cortar durante meses, .

No hace falta decir que pasó después.

Como a las once de la noche, ya estaban apagadas las luces, el matrimonio ya se encontraba descansando en su habitación al mismo tiempo que los gatos, en la sala de estar, frente al gran ventanal que daba al balcón, estaban recostados en sus respectivas camas: La camita de color morado, pulcra y ordenada, pertenecía a la de ojos perlados: La camita de color azul claro, rasgada y mugrosa, era del de pelo anaranjado.

Ambos iluminados por la luna, intentaban dormir, Hinata observando atentamente a su amor y Naruto removiendose en su lecho buscando una posición cómoda.

_... _

Tengo una obsesión con los gatos.

04/07/19


	2. Algo malo o algo terriblemente malo

**Disclaimer. **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi K.

_... _

**Algo malo o algo terriblemente malo**

"¡Hinata!" , maulló Naruto, "¡Juguemos!"

"Pero Naruto-kun, algo raro le pasa a Sakura-san, ha estado vomitando todo el día", avisó la ojiperla preocupada.

"¿Una bola de pelos?" , curioseó el oji azul.

Sin embargo, el pelinaranja estaba muy lejos de la realidad, ya que esos síntomas sólo significaban que a su ama albergaba algo muy lindo en su interior.

"No lo creo, a Sasuke-nii se le ve muy preocupado en ocasiones", comentó mientras intentaba atrapar la bolita de estambre que iba rodando por el piso .

"Ése Sasuke-Teme… ¿Es que no puede dejar un minuto sola a Sakura-chan?", preguntó el ojiazul pasando sobre Hinata para alcanzar el estambre antes que ella lo atrapara. " Ella no puede rascarme las orejas o acariciarme la panza o decirme cuanto me quiere con él cerca", maulló con reproche haciendo entristecer un poco a Hinata.

" Bu-Bueno, pero ¿has pensado que tal vez ella esté enferma?" El gatito se encimó en ella, frotándose contra su oscuro pelaje, "¿No deberíamos llevarla con alguien que la cure?".

"¡Ella nunca se enferma! No te preocupes, ella seguro esta bien dattebayo", ronroneó Naruto y mordió la oreja de su compañera a forma de juego provocando que la gatita gimiera adolorida.

¡Era muy brusco!

Desde que conoció a Naruto o más bien desde que convivió con él regularmente, ella tuvo un cambio gradual con su carácter; que había sido sumiso y en extremo miedoso. Pues cuando Sasuke y ella vivieron solos en su departamento de soltero, Hinata estaba en su zona de confort, sin que nada ni nadie del exterior la Intimidara - excepto cuando había tormenta y los truenos resonaban fuertemente en sus pequeños oídos o cuando alguien llamaba a la puerta o venían visitas de sujetos desconocidos -. Pero eso se quedó en el pasado cuando ella y Naruto empezaron a congeniar… Su carácter se hizo más fuerte y flexible a causa de las esporádicas acciones del peli naranja.

La personalidad de Naruto, tan segura y alegre, hizo que ella, además de admiración, sintiera un profundo aprecio por él. Aunque como en esos instantes su tosquedad y apabullante energía hicieran que ella quisiera huir despavorida, normalmente él es muy considerado, comprensivo ante los absurdos miedos de la ojiperla e incluso es algo sobreprotector con ella:

Una vez, a inicios del matrimonio Uchiha, ella le había pedido a Naruto salir a la calle con él, a sus paseos que de vez en cuando hacía, ya que ella quiso experimentar con su amado lo que a él le gustaba hacer, quería ser parte de él un poco más, aunque eso significara enfrentar sus miedos de la infancia. Aunque el pelinaranja en respuesta le dió un rotundo no; _"¿Pe-Pero por qué no? ", había preguntado. "No es…Es que … Es Peligroso, y no me perdonaría si por mi culpa te pasara algo", le había dicho Naruto contrariado. Y ella había quedado un tanto decepcionada._

Que de hecho, ese tema luego de aquella conversación, se volvió muy incómodo de tocar.

"Le-le preguntaré a Kiba-kun, tal vez sepa algo", como pudo Hinata se zafó de aquel travieso gatito y trotó en cuatro patas hasta llegar al balcón del departamento que estaba solo a unos pies de distancia desde donde se hallaban jugando hace unos instantes.

Metió su pequeña cabeza en medio de las rejas que separaba el limitado piso de una caída libre de quince metros al suelo. Comenzó a maullar sonoramente en dirección del balcón de a lado para poder ser escuchada por su perruno vecino. Pronto se escucharon ladridos devolviendo el llamado y una voz de hombre maduro en aquel departamento.

-¡Ya, ya ! Quieres ver a tu amiga ¿Cierto? - El hombre abrió la ventana corrediza que hace unos momentos estaba asegurada, permitiéndole a su gran perro blanco salir a la terraza encontrándose a un metro de su amiga.

"¡Eyy Hinata, hasta que te muestras!", ladró enérgico Kiba, moviendo su larga cola de un lado a otro.

"Lo siento Kiba-kun, apenas llegamos ayer en la noche de la casa de los padres de Sasuke-nii". Se habían quedado unos días en aquel hogar , lo cual fue bastante raro ya que nunca, al menos desde hace siglos, lo habían hecho. Pero fue agradable, pudo estar con Itachi y su serenidad, con la cariñosa de Mikoto y con el 'no tan temible como antes' Fugaku.

"Lo sé, tú misma me lo dijiste. No te preocupes por esas vanalidades", agregó el perro con indiferencia.

Después, más calmada, Hinata con voz dulce prosiguió:

"Kiba-kun, tengo miedo, Sakura-san se porta muy raro… "

"¿Qué tan raro?", indagó Kiba sin darle tanta importancia. Para él, que la ama de su amiga gritara con frecuencia, bailara tango mientras trapeaba el piso y que tuviera el cabello rosa, era raro, así que no entendía su definición de raro.

" Bueno, ella últimamente se ve muy pálida, siempre va al baño y regurgita después de que comió el delicioso desayuno que le preparó Sasuke-nii… También llora y hasta en una ocasión casi se desmaya", maulló tan rápido Hinata que el can casi no pudo entenderla.

"Ehh, tal vez esté enferma", concluyó Kiba, no muy seguro, "Mi amo cuando enferma no sale de la cama en todo el día, y se le ve muy pálido, pero es lo único".

"Si Sakura-san está enferma, deberíamos llevarla con alguien que la cure ¿No es cierto?".

"Mmm supongo que si, pero sinceramente no sé si ella realmente esté enferma, pues si lo estuviera ya hubiera ido a curarse ¿No?", Infirió el peli blanco y Hinata le dió la razón. En realidad, Kiba no supo responder directamente a sus dudas. "¿Le has preguntado a Shino?", preguntó en ladrido.

"No, no lo he hecho", contestó la pequeña adulta, mostrándose pensativa.

"Shino sabe hasta lo amargado que es él, seguro que sabe de estas cosas…"

La hermosa gatita, aconsejada por su amigo, asintió, se despidió de su amigo canino, safó su cabecita de entre las rejas y fue hacia la maceta a lado del lavabo, en la cocina, y maulló cerca de la planta que tenía hojas a montón, llamando a su diminuto amigo.

Acostumbrado el matrimonio Uchiha de aquellos chillidos de parte de peli azulada, dirigidos a una maceta, la dejaron ser. Después de todo, los ruidos que ella producía no eran molestos… No como los de cierto blondo que le encantaba llamar la atención, los de él podían ser escuchados por todo el edificio, y los dueños se ganaban quejas por ello.

"Shino-kun, Shino-kun, ¿Estás despierto?" Ronroneó Hinata, moviendo una hoja con su pata.

"Hinata…", una oruga azul apareció desde el interior de su hogar, avanzando lentamente hacia la nariz rosada de la gatita que lo olisqueaba con alegría, "Te veo inquieta".

Aquella oruga es bastante sabia, desde que Hinata lo conoció tu o la certeza de que él tenía conocimientos de casi cualquier cosa; incluso las cosas que tenían que ver con él mundo humano.

Como Hinata siempre estaba en el departamento encerrada, no conocía mucho del mundo exterior - más por temor que por otra cosa-, así que solo se conformaba con las pláticas que tenían sus amos. Muchas palabras que ellos decían no las entendía, y cuando era así le preguntaba a Naruto, pues él sí que sabía más cosas de humanos por el simple hecho de vagar de vez en cuando por la ciudad. Pero cuando ni el blondo podía responderle, Shino lo hacía.

"Shino-kun, tengo algo que preguntarte… "

Y la oruga escuchó atentamente.

(...)

Sakura vió que cuando Hinata se había escapado de las patas de Naruto mientras estaban jugando con el estambre, éste sacudió su rubio pelaje y caminó hacia el sofá en donde ella se encontraba. Se subió a sus delgadas piernas y paseó su cola en la nariz de ella provocando que la fémina estornudara.

-¡Naruto ! - Quitó la cola con su mano y Naruto aprovechó esta acción para acostarse panza arriba sobre sus piernas.- Siempre te sales con la tuya - Y seguido de la frase, Sakura comenzó a rascarle la panza.- Incluso con Hinata-chan lo haces. No entiendo cómo ella puede aguantarte todo el día…-

"Pero Sakura-chan, a Hinata le gusta estar conmigo, y a mi me gusta estar con ella, no entiendo porque sería insoportable", dijo en maullidos que ni en las siete vidas de un gato Sakura podría entender lo que decía.

-Espero que tú también puedas con el travieso de Naruto, pequeño.- Murmuró acariciando su plano vientre, dejando extrañado al rubio pues ya no sentía su mano sobre él.

"Que cruel, Sakura-chan…", y aunque el felino no sabía a quién le había dicho eso, respondió como si lo supiera "Si alguien te oye decir eso realmente lo creerá dattebayo".

De pronto, una sombra masculina cubrió al pequeño pelinaranja, irritandolo al saber que ante la llegada de aquel miembro significaba que la atención de su querida ama sería completamente nula para él.

-Más te vale de no acercarte a mi, Dobe - Dijo el azabache sentándose a lado de su esposa.

La relación que ambos "machos" tenían era de completa rivalidad, y las dos causas principales siempre habían sido por el amor y atención de ambas "hembras" de la familia; Sakura y Hinata. Así que por ello, habían tenido sus riñas, el gato expresaba su molestia con rasguños y siseos fieros mientras que el humano con maldiciones y jaladas de pellejo.

"Cómo si quisiera hacerlo… ", Naruto enfurruñado, se alejó lo más posible de él como si hiciera énfasis en sus maullidos que, por supuesto, nadie entendía, "apestas tanto que nadie te quiere cerca, Sasuke-Teme".

-Uhm que rico hueles, - Comentó Sakura.

\- ¿Es el desodorante que te dió Itachi-san?-

-Si, me gusta, no es un olor abrumante y molesto como los comunes.-

El gatito se encrespó, furioso.

(...)

Naruto se restregaba en su destrozada almohada que usaba como cama, no podía dormir en una posición cómoda y ya era pasada la media noche.

"Ahh maldición", frustrado, el gato fue hacia la cama de su amiga que se mantenía pensativa desde hacía un buen rato.

En ese instante, mientras caminaba hacia ella, recordó cuando él y Hinata se conocieron, siendo cachorros, y que ella siempre huía de él; con la cola entre las patas, protegiéndose debajo de las prendas de Sasuke.

Pero poco a poco ella se fue adaptando a su personalidad bruta y animada.

La primera vez que lo había aceptado sin ningún tipo de temor fue cuando ella, encogida en un rincón del antiguo departamento de Sasuke, estaba asustada por que él, en un juego de mordidas y atrapadas del que la peliazul no quería formar parte, le había enterrado sus afilados dientes a su delgada y oscura cola. Y Naruto, en disculpa, le había cazado un pequeño ratón que rondaba por el lugar ; aferrando al pobre animal en su hocico, lo había depositado frente las patas de Hinata. _"Perdóname"_, le dijo en aquel instante, y con esa palabra se había creado un increíble lazo entre ellos;

Para él, Hinata era muy especial. Desde el momento en que él se hubo disculpado con ella y Hinata había respondido con un indescriptible brillo en sus pupilas y un ronroneo consolador, ella tuvo que enfrentar sus propios traumas de cuando era cachorra al igual que tuvo que dejar un poco de lado su personalidad tímida y solitaria para poder aceptarlo por completo a él, a un atolondrado gatito en busca de amistad y cariño.

De regreso de sus pensamientos, Naruto se acostó a lado de Hinata, en su pulcra cama , moviendo curioso su cola, observando a una gatita ida y nostálgica. Entonces él con entusiasmo maulló :

"¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir, Hinata?"

"Estoy pensando en lo que me dijo Shino-kun", respondió la peli azulada viendo a la nada.

"¿Shino?", confundido el blondo volvió a preguntar.

"Si… le pregunté si sabía la razón del por qué Sakura-san vomita todo el tiempo, o por qué se veía tan pálida y por qué Sasuke-nii se ve tan preocupado".

"¿Qué te dijo?", Naruto se extrañó de la cara de Hinata que estaba llena de confusión como la de él.

"Me dijo… Que probablemente era porque iba a tener un bebé", por primera vez en toda la conversación ella le dirigió la mirada.

"¿Un bebé? ¿Qué rayos es eso?", preguntó exaltado, no sabía si era algo malo o algo terriblemente malo.

"Yo-Yo también le pregunté eso, así que le pregunté… Y me dijo que era algo así como un amo, pero pequeño y frágil.", Naruto notó que las perlas de la gatita se mostraban algo turbias.

"Mmm, eso no nos dice mucho", reprochó con fastidio.

"Ta-También me dijo que… Yo igual tendría un bebé en algún momento".

El felino se asombró ante su declaración.

"¡¿Es enserio?!", rugió escandalosamente, casi hasta despertar al matrimonio durmiente. "¿Co-Cómo es eso?".

"Bueno Shino-kun dijo que, cuando sea tiempo, también iba a tener a un bebé, pero no sería un amo como el bebé de Sakura-san, sino un gatito… Y cuando lo tuviera, yo sería mamá", agregó Hinata ante la mirada atónita de su amado.

"No entiendo nada", dijo receloso.

Ahora a su parecer, aquello que supuestamente le estaba pasando a Sakura y que le pasaría a Hinata en el futuro, era algo terriblemente malo. Más por Hinata, pues ella era su amiga, ¡Una amiga muy especial!, no una mamá de un bebé o de un gato cualquiera que en algún momento se interpondría en su amistad y en su relación.

"Eso es lo que él me contó…" Contestó la minina.

"Entonces espero que esté equivocado", molesto, Naruto se levantó y se dirigió a su cama no queriendo saber nada más de todo eso, pensar que su persona más importante que lo acogió desde pequeño y que su amiga felina más preciada e importante ; ya no quisieran estar a su lado por ese tal bebé… Le dolía.

Y Hinata ante las facciones de su querido Naruto, no pudo estar más confundida.

_... _

Ciertamente veían a sus amos prestarle demasiada atención a la panza de la pelirrosa que parecía crecer cada día un poco más, y Hinata ante eso no pudo evitar la curiosidad que le embargaba; cuando se le daba la oportunidad, tímidamente, se acercaba para pegar su oreja en el vientre de su ama, en donde solo podía escuchar como agua moviéndose en el interior. Sin embargo, Naruto estaba más molesto por la panza crecida de su querida Sakura-chan y del significado que ésta conllevaba, y por ello, una parte de él también estaba irritado con su amiga…

Sin tener una razón clara.

"No entiendo por qué estás tan emocionada dattebayo" , gruñó el gatito a su compañera mientras se encontraba recostado sobre un mueble, observando a la pelirrosa y a la ojiperla que estaba recargada a la bola sobresaliente de la pelirrosa que estaba sentada en el sofá junto con Sasuke hablando sobre ese tal bebé. "Cómo si en verdad fuera especial", se mofó.

"No creo que reaccionaran así si no fuera algo especial…Sakura-san y Sasuke-nii se ven muy felices", refutó la gatita que estaba más consternada por la actitud que había tomado su amor secreto, "Naruto-kun…"

"¿Que pasa?", maulló el otro.

"¿Po-por qué estás enfadado?", preguntó con cierta cautela.

"¡No lo estoy!"

"Pero Naruto-kun, te conozco desde hace tiempo, y sé que algo te está molestando", con comprensión Hinata lo miró atentamente, queriéndo infundirle confianza, "¿Es por Sakura-san?".

"¿A qué te refieres?", Devolvió Naruto dudoso.

"Eh, bueno… Tú la aprecias mucho y, t-tú la…"

-... Hinata es demasiado linda para el Dobe, no vuelvas a decir algo como eso Sakura. - La conversación de los felinos había sido interrumpida por la voz de Sasuke, que al instante de decir ésta frase tomó a su gatita en brazos y, de manera casi posesiva, acarició el liso pelaje de Hinata mirando fríamente a su eterno rival, Naruto. -...Nunca lo permitiré - Hinata se restregó a su mano anhelando más caricias.

-No digas tonterías Sasuke-kun - Rió Sakura.

Aunque ninguno de los dos mininos supo de que habían estado hablando Sakura y Sasuke, siguieron conversando el tema del bebé, hasta el punto que Naruto ya no podía molestarse pues sabía que aquella criatura que iba a llegar a sus vidas era algo tan inevitable.

"¿Ibas a decirme algo Hinata?", preguntó Naruto qué se encaminaba al sillón en busca del mismo cariño que Sasuke le proporcionaba a Hinata, sólo que de parte de Sakura.

"N-No… Nada", contestó acongojada. Después de todo, a pesar de que ella sabía perfectamente de que Naruto quería a Sakura de una forma que deseaba así la quisiera a ella, le era difícil decirlo como si nada.

Y así pasaron los días, Hinata emocionada por conocer a su próximo amo, mientras que Naruto intentaba acostumbrarse a la idea.

_... _

La noche había llegado, y los gatitos se encontraban acostados en camas, intentando dormir. Pero un grito femenino les erizó los pelos, todo fue muy rápido, sólo pudieron ver a una Sakura adolorida yendo hacia la entrada y a un Sasuke haciendo una llamada cargando más cosas de las que un hombre promedio podría aguantar, y luego abrió la puerta rápidamente a su esposa para salir del departamento.

-No quería recibir a mi bebé con estas fachas -, dijo Sakura en pijama, entre jadeos y gemidos de dolor.

-Pues te aseguro de que serás de las pocas mujeres que no utilizará una lujosa bata de hospital -. Ironizó su marido, intentando serenarse y mantener el control de sus acciones, aunque muy a su pesar sus piernas temblaban y temblaban. La pelirrosa lo miró con desdén. - Maldición, espero que el taxi llegue pronto -.

El matrimonio salió del lugar cerrando la puerta en el proceso ante la atenta mirada de los pequeños felinos. Ambos gatitos se preocuparon por tanto griterío que había ocurrido hacía unos instantes, y daban vueltas por toda la casa esperando que el alboroto de hace rato no hubiera sido algo grave.

"¿Qué le habrá pasado a Sakura-san?", preguntó una Hinata asustada.

"No lo sé, pero hay que averiguarlo…", Naruto, aunque no fuera muy listo, era muy intuitivo y a veces observador, por ello trotó en cuatro patas hasta la puerta de la entrada e intentó alcanzar la perilla saltando cual resorte y con sus rosadas almohadillas de sus patas adherirse a ella. Quería abrir la puerta, sin embargo no podía saltar tan alto. "¡Diablos! Así nunca los alcanzaremos", maulló el peli naranja.

"¿Naruto-kun?…"

"¡Lo tengo! Hinata, tú eres menos pesada y puedes saltar más alto, ven, apóyate sobre mi lomo e impulsate", efectivamente, la peliazul era más flexible y más ligera que casi cualquier gato de su edad, ya que era de complexión delgada y bastante pequeña comparada con los demás gatos. "¡Vamos Hinata!".

La susodicha entendió lo que debía hacer, entonces, algo insegura, retrocedió varios pies, o más bien patas, para tomar vuelo y después comenzó a tomar velocidad hasta saltar encima de su querido Naruto y alcanzar la perilla con sus suaves patitas.

" ¡Lo hiciste Hinata!"

La gatita, ante el llamado animado, hizo girar como pudo aquella perilla - ella, estando todo el tiempo en el departamento, sabía cómo funcionaba la mayoría de las cosas dentro del hogar-, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo, parecía trabada.

"No se puede, Naruto-kun. Está cerrada.", dicho esto ella bajó de un salto, y el gato gruñó frustrado.

"Y ni siquiera dejaron las ventanas abiertas"

"Tal vez haya algo en su habitación que nos pueda servir para saber qué sucedió", las pupilas lilas de la gatita se reflejaron en las determinadas de Naruto que aceptó su idea.

La gatita se dirigió un poco temerosa al cuarto en donde dormían sus dueños, seguida por el peli naranja, en el camino se había topado con pequeños charcos de algo parecido al agua en los que tenían un poco de sangre en ella, pero la estupefacción llegó cuando vieron aquellos charcos en uno solo de un tamaño multiplicado por diez.

"¿Encontraste algo, Hinata?" , ronroneó el rubio.

"SI" , Maulló no muy segura, "c-creo que Sakura-san está herida o tal vez sea su bebé, hay, hay sangre en el piso" , preocupada la peliazul tembló por su dueña, pues sabía por experiencia propia de cuando era una cachorrita abandonada en la calle de que la sangre sólo podía significar dolor y muerte.

Naruto no dijo nada de inmediato, rascaba sus garras en el piso de madera con cierta tensión.

"El Teme está con ella, y sé que él la protegerá" , se dijo Naruto rodeando con su cola a Hinata para tranquilizarla; él sentía impotencia a niveles elevados por no estar con su ama pero comparado con la sensibilidad que su amiga tenía con estos temas, era de diez a uno, "Seguro Sakura-chan estará bien, Hinata".

Ella, con sus hermosos ojos perla, miró con admiración a su amor, que aún siendo él quien debía estar mucho más preocupado y nervioso, la consolaba con maullidos llenos de seguridad y optimismo.

Y eso es lo que la enamoraba más de él.

Si la gatita pudiera sonrojarse, lo haría, a causa de ese pensamiento tan vergonzoso, pero en su lugar cada vez que se cohibía escondía sus patas delanteras en medio de sus traseras, sus perlas acuosas miraban al piso y su nariz se volvía aún más rosada.

O tal vez, esa era su forma gatuna de sonrojarse.

"Por favor, que Sakura-san y bebé-kun estén bien", maulló esperanzada.

Y Naruto al oír esto, cambió su pensamiento de solo Sakura a agregar a un desconocido y poco deseado bebé. Aunque no lo quisiera, tampoco quería que le pasara algo malo.

"Que estén bien…", añadió Naruto.

Ambos gatitos esperaron el regreso de sus amos durante toda la noche en la entrada de su hogar. Consolándose mutuamente.

(...)

" ¡Ahh ya! , ¡Eso es un bebé!", Exclamó Naruto con entendimiento al ver por fin a la pequeña criatura que se encontraba en una cuna de ruedas a lado del sofá, donde estaban sentados sus padres.

"¿E-Entonces ya conocías a los bebés, Naruto-kun?", preguntó la felina curiosa, quitándole la vista al bebé - a quien estuvo mirando con ternura todo el rato- para volverla hacia su amigo.

Cuando Sakura y Sasuke habían regresado ese mismo día por la tarde, llegaron con un extraño ser en brazos. Los felinos estaban felices de que su ama estuviera sana y salva al igual que aquella criatura en su regazo, en que tenían una idea de quien podría ser.

" Oh sí, hay muchos en la calle, siempre los llevan en una especie de carritos de tela ", maulló.

"¿Ca-Carritos?", confundida meneó la cabeza hacia un lado, "¿Qué son ?".

"Ah, eh, son ehh…¡Bueno, luego te los enseño! El punto es que ya conocía a los bebés dattebayo".

"Ya veo, sólo los conocías de vista", maulló bajo Hinata, pues no quería despertar a su pequeño amo.

"Si", contestó, " No sabía que era uno de esos tan molestos que lloran y chillan todo el tiempo", agregó viendo los ojos cerrados de la criatura, "Pero parece que es diferente en éste".

-Se llama Sarada ¿Verdad que parece un ángel? - La voz de Sakura interrumpió en la gatuna conversación, acercándose a la cuna junto con sus curiosos acompañantes.

"Si, es hermosa Sakura-san", ronroneó Hinata con tono algo maternal, así que era niña, y efectivamente, ¡Era tan linda!, "Sarada-chan… "

Naruto movía su cola con interés, estaba estirada hacia arriba con el borde inclinado hacia el frente, no le parecía tan malo aquel bebé del cual se había estado imaginando todo ese tiempo.

"No lo sé Sakura-chan, no se ve que pueda jugar con nosotros ", aún siendo un adulto, él seguía siendo muy juguetón.

"No creo que Sarada-chan pueda jugar, Naruto-kun", sonrió risueña, Naruto desde hacía meses que se encontraba tan enfurruñado con el tema del bebé y ahora se veía entusiasmado de poder divertirse con él, o más bien ella.

Antes de poder seguir observando atentamente a la bebé durante más horas y horas, escucharon a su ama pronunciar algo más.

-Ya quiero que Sarada juegue con sus cachorros, se verán hermosos juntos… - Confusos voltearon hacia la pelirrosa, mientras ella esbozaba una muy pícara sonrisa - Y estoy segura que ese suceso no tardará mucho -.

_... _

Perdón por la tardanza pero no podía completar el capítulo pues no me gustaba como quedaba.

En fin, en esta parte quise mostrar más a fondo la relación que tienen Naruto y Hinata al igual que la relación que ellos tienen con sus amos.

Y la forma en que puse los diálogos de Naruto, Hinata, Kiba y Shino, es bastante diferente sin embargo a mi parecer es como si realmente así se comunicaran los animales, (como si fueran pensamientos en éste caso) .

Por cierto, cuando me refiero a Naruto a veces lo hago como "el peli naranja" o "el peli rubio o blondo" y es por que su color de pelaje es "color amanecer", es decir toques de amarillo y toques naranja. Lo mismo con Hinata, a veces le digo "peli azul" o "pelinegra" porque es del color de la noche, toques azul y toques negros.

Si, es complicado.

De verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo que me han dado sus comentarios, sus favoritos y sus follows. Espero les esté gustando la historia.

**anju. nakahara** : Yo nunca he tenido un gato, pero también necesitaba esto en mi vida.

**Blue-Azul-Acero **: ¡Si! De hecho ya lo tenía planeado sin embargo Toneri no va a tener dueño - será callejero- y por ello Kaguya no tendrá el papel de su dueña. (spoiler: el albino aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo ***susurro***) .

Nunca había escrito tantas notas de autora.

24/07/19


	3. Un sueño, Una pesadilla

**Disclaimer. **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi K.

* * *

**Un**** sueño, una pesadilla **

Sarada veía fijamente hacia un punto en particular, o más bien hacia algo: a un gato anaranjado olisqueando su biberón con leche goteando desde la punta hasta el piso. Era como si aquella bebé pelinegra lo asesinara con la mirada.

Mientras tanto, una gata pelinegra recargada en el pequeño asiento-cama de la bebé, moviendo la cola a un ritmo relajante, observaba detalladamente a Sarada, anhelando tocarla con su nariz rosada.

"¿A quién crees que Sarada-chan se parezca más, a Sakura-san ó a Sasuke-nii?", preguntó Hinata qué aún estaba ensimismada con la criatura.

"No se parece a Sasuke-Teme, eso es seguro", bufó en maullido, sabiendo que una bebé tan tranquila como Sarada no se parecía en nada a su oloroso, feo e idiota amo.

"Yo pienso que se parece mucho a Sasuke-nii, pero su cara es como la de Sakura-san", la bebé seguía mirando al ojiazul, seguramente esperando lo inevitable, y que efectivamente llegó…

Naruto lamió la punta del biberón.

"Euuh, no pruebes esta cosa Hinata, sabe horrible dattebayo", maulló intentando limpiarse la lengua lamiendo sus patas.

-¡¡Naruto !! - La voz de Sakura resonó por las cuatro paredes de la sala, erizando los pelos del gato en el proceso - ¡¿Cómo pudiste tomar del biberón de Sara…?! - Sus quejas fueron interrumpidas por el sollozo de una bebé asustada por tanto barullo de su pelirrosada madre. - Ouu Sarada, lo lamento, te espanté…- Inmediatamente la pelirrosa la tomó en brazos, con gesto culpable - Lo siento mucho amor, mamá se enojó con gatito travieso, ya sabes que Naruto hace que mamá se saque de quicio, es que él es muy… -

La señora Uchiha, cargando a su hija, se encaminó a la cocina hablándole amorosamente a su llorosa pequeña, dejando a dos felinos algo perplejos. Y Naruto cabizbajo con la cola entre las patas, fue a lado de su amiga que le dirigía comprensión en su mirada.

"Sakura-chan ha estado muy, eh, voluble últimamente", dijo con tono triste, y Hinata al verlo quiso animarlo.

"Ta-Tal vez sea porque ya es mamá, y tiene que ser más atenta con Sarada-chan", explicó con entusiasmo queriendo contagiarselo a su amado.

"Entonces mientras más tiempo pase con Sarada-chan, más pronto me olvidará", concluyó. Ahora el revoltoso gatito no sólo se veía triste, sino que incluso todo su pelaje estaba impregnado de su dolor con sabor a abandono, "Ella ya no me querrá".

El inseguro felino se recostó en el suelo con aire depresivo.

"¡No digas eso Naruto-kun! Sakura-san te quiere mucho", siempre que Hinata veía sufrir a su ojiazul, le pesaba en su corazón, así que, dispuesta a sacarlo de aquel engaño tortuoso que él mismo se había creado, acarició cariñosamente con la pata una oreja anaranjada suya y exclamó, "Siempre has sido especial para ella… Ni-Ninguno que te conoce bien dejaría de quererte".

"¿En verdad crees eso, Hinata?", se levantó rápidamente y su rostro estuvo muy cerca de la cara de la peliazul. Movió la cola fervientemente.

"S-Sí. Sí lo creo", maulló segura, y sin embargo, con una pizca de timidez.

¡Estaba muy cerca!

"Ya sé. Afuera. Sí…", él saltó de pronto al pronunciar estas palabras y que a la vez provocó escalofrío en su amiga, "Iré afuera…tal vez encuentre un obsequio para Sakura-chan, y si lo logro, ella recordará el amor que siente por mi. Incluso si tengo suerte, ella me querrá aún más. ", al decir esto rodeó a su amiga dando saltitos en el proceso, luego se puso justo a la par de la peliazul, bigote a bigote, y tomó su cola con la suya; haciendo de éste un gesto de agradecimiento, "Hinata, tú siempre estás cuando más lo necesito".

La nariz se le puso más rosada.

Lo amaba. Estaba segura. Completamente. Apreciaba mucho los momentos que pasaba con él - que por cierto desde que había nacido Sarada ya no jugaban como antaño, más bien se la pasaban vigilando a la bebé-. Por ello quería decirle lo que en verdad sentía. Quería que él lo supiera, y si era posible, que la correspondiera. Se daba falsas esperanzas pero no podía rendirse así de fácil.

"Naruto-kun, Yo… ", murmuró tan bajo que el minino no la pudo escuchar.

"¡Adiós Hinata! ¡Regreso a la hora de cenar!", rugió el blondo que en sólo un parpadeo ya estaba en el balcón parado sobre las rejillas para después dar un salto hacia abajo llegando así a unas escaleras de emergencia del edificio en donde ya podía descender con normalidad.

La pelinegra sólo pudo verlo desaparecer desde que saltó por el balcón, y un poco decaída por no tener posibilidad de acompañarlo se dió media vuelta en busca de algo con que distraerse. Después de todo, iba a ser una larga espera. De repente, un maullido estruendoso la hizo volverse hacia el balcón, y así apreció al mismo gato pelinaranja del cual ella era amiga.

"Gracias…", ronroneó él con pícara sonrisa y así mismo desapareció nuevamente de su asombrada visión.

A Hinata se le sonrojó su pequeña nariz, y un poco más animada por aquel repentino agradecimiento se encaminó a la cocina, donde se encontraban sus dos amas.

(...)

-Uhmm, de sólo olerlo ya se me hace agua a la boca…- Exclamó Sakura en el comedor conteniendo a Sarada en su regazo.

-Ya casi estará listo - Contestó el azabache que cocinaba una ligera cena para esa noche. Luego éste sintió que algo rodeaba sus pies, agachó la cabeza sólo para ver a una gatita hambrienta enredando sus piernas con su cola - No debes estar aquí, te puede caer aceite o algo. - Ella le regresó la mirada curiosa. - Cuando termine con esto, serviré tu cena. - Murmuró para su gatita, y la susodicha, como buen 'hijo' obediente, salió y se recostó a lado de la silla en la que estaba sentada la pelirrosa.

-Muero de hambre - Dijo Sakura a quien le sonaban las tripas cada tres minutos. Estaba ansiosa de comer los platillos de Sasuke, que eran tan deliciosos que hasta un chef lo envidiaría.-... Pero ése Naruto salió otra vez y aún no ha regresado. Así no podré comer tranquilamente -.

Hinata se paró al escuchar el nombre de su amado.

-Ya vendrá… - Contestó desde la cocina su marido. - Es demasiado glotón como para perderse la cena. - Agregó con una seguridad que hizo calmar un poco a Sakura y a Hinata.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón… - Suspiró, para luego mirar desde su asiento a la peliazul que hace instantes estaba recostada - También estás preocupada ¿No es cierto? - Al terminar la frase, acarició la cabeza oscura de la ojiperla con cariño. - Tranquila, Naruto siempre regresa antes de las siete -.

Eran cinco para las siete.

Y justo antes de que Hinata considerara una vez más dar cincuenta vueltas por todo el departamento tal cual en la media hora anterior como una forma de disminuir su ansiedad y preocupación, Naruto atravesó el gran ventanal corredizo - por un espacio estrecho que habían abierto para él -, para después correr alborotado a los pies su querida dueña acompañado de un sonido tintineante.

Ambas féminas lo detallaron con asombro, pues aquel gatito travieso le hacía honor a su apodo al estar completamente sucio y lleno de hojas por todo el pelaje, que por cierto, éste estaba totalmente esponjado.

"¡¡Llegué!!", su maullido no fue muy entendible para la peliazul, ya que el hocico del blondo tenía un objeto brillante que no podía definir muy bien que era, "Ya llegué…", reiteró con un suspiro agotado.

"¡Naruto-kun!"

-¡Naruto! ¿Se puede saber en dónde estuviste? ¡Me tenías preocupada! - Luego, como si se acordara, miró de reojo a Hinata. - Nos tenías preocupadas -

El ojiazul apenado sudó frío en respuesta, para posteriormente pararse levemente en dos patas y encajar sus garras delanteras en las lechosas piernas de Sakura con el fin de impulsar su hocico hasta las palmas de ella.

-¿Qué… - Al ver lo que depositó en su mano, se quedó enternecida durante algunos segundos. - Es para mí? - Obviamente el gato no iba a contestar sin embargo al verlo alejarse e inmediatamente sentarse justo frente a ella con unos ojos que destellaban un deseo de querer ser aprobado… Decían más que mil palabras. - Gracias Naruto. Es muy lindo. -

Hinata tuvo curiosidad qué era aquel tesoro que le había dado Naruto, pero no pudo acercarse más, ya que el aura que rodeaba a la dueña y a su mascota contenía una sincronía de sentimientos y emociones de los cuales ella no pertenecía. Era un momento sólo de ellos dos. Uno que a plena vista era uno lleno de remembranza y amor.

Sus miradas parecían conectadas, azul y verde, aqua y jade. Hablaban sin hablar. Se comprendían perfectamente, una intimidad que sólo tenían amo y gato.

Hinata nunca fue egoísta, y mucho menos con las personas que amaba.

Con su padre, que la había abandonado en aquel callejón con tal de reencontrarse con su madre y con su hermana Hanabi; ella se sintió feliz.

O con Sasuke cuando comenzó a pasar más tiempo con Sakura que con ella, dejándola en ocasiones con sus miedos latentes en la soledad del apartamento; se sintió feliz por él.

Incluso en éste momento, como en muchos otros protagonizados por su amigo felino; se sentía feliz por él, por haber alcanzado una vez más el cariño de Sakura con sólo un acto gatuno.

Sin embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo… Conforme Naruto ocupaba más espacio en su corazón… Una pizca de egoísmo se asomaba cada día, una pizca de insuficiencia crecía en su cariño y otra pizca de tristeza cosquilleaba en sus ojos perla; estimulandola a llorar.

Sentada, enroscó su cola detrás de ella, apretandola contra sí misma, sintiendo ese dichoso egoísmo recorrerla de patas a orejas. No pensaba en nada. Únicamente sentía las emociones sombrías consumirla.

Cabizbaja, Hinata se dirigió a su lecho que se encontraba en la oscuridad de la sala de estar, a lado del comedor en donde estaba la leve luminosidad amarilla.

-La cena está lista - Comentó Sasuke, que ya se había enterado desde hace un buen rato del regreso del pelirrubio. Dejó los platos de su esposa y suyo primero para después dejar los tazones de los gatos en el suelo. - ¿No vas a comer Hinata? - Llamó confuso al ver a su gata alejarse. Después de todo, hace unos minutos se mostraba hambrienta.

"No tengo apetito", Susurró creyendo por alguna razón que él la oiría - o peor, que la entendería - a la vez que se acostaba en su colchón. Cerró sus párpados, añorando dormir antes de que le llegara el primer pensamiento a la mente.

Naruto siempre querría y adoraría a Sakura. Y ella solo era una amiga para él; En la vida él sentiría por ella lo que siente por su querida ama.

(...)

A mitad de la noche sintió algo que le mojaba su mejilla azulada, dejándole húmedos también sus lindos bigotes ¿Eran…Lamidas? Eso parecían, ¿Quién lo hacía? No podía pensar en alguien en especial, estaba tan adormilada que sólo quería seguir durmiendo, sin embargo le era imposible ignorarlas haciendo que regresara del mundo de Morfeo. Parpadeó lentamente hasta acostumbrarse a la luz de la luna reflejada en el ventanal dándole directamente a ella.

"Hinata, despierta".

"¿Na-Naruto-kun… ?", ronroneó adormilada.

"Despierta, tengo algo para ti", maulló alegre.

"¿Ah sí… ?", Le era tan difícil abrir los ojos y mantenerse cuerda ante las palabras de su amigo. Por cierto, ¿Acaso él le había lamido? Era una verosimilitud incongruente, que él la despertara sin su característica brusquedad, reemplazando la con un acto tan… ¿Cariñoso? No, seguro ella estaba imaginando la humedad escurriendo en sus lindos bigotes, "¿Q-Qué… Qué es?".

"Abre los ojos y verás".

Hinata hizo caso a su pedido con pesadez, mostró sus pupilas lavanda observando por fin al blondo que estaba sonriendole y que movía la cola con entusiasmo como si despertar a alguien por la madrugada fuera cosa de todos los días.

"Pe… Perdón por preguntar pero, ¿Qué es lo que debo ver?", el lugar se veía bastante normal.

"Oh bueno, es que está atascada en mi cola, ¿Podrías sacarlo?", preguntó con tono divertido.

"Si", efectivamente había algo rodeando su cola, era un pequeño hilo con una bolita dorada amarrada a él. La de ojos lavanda se acercó y con sus diminutos colmillos tomó aquel hilo y lo deslizó hasta el final de la cola, para depositarla en el suelo segundos después, haciéndola sonar dulcemente en el proceso; ya había escuchado eso antes, "¿Es esto, Naruto-kun?".

"Si, es para ti".

"¿Para mí?", A pesar de que Naruto ya se lo dijo dos veces, ella realmente no le había prestado atención hasta ahora.

"¡Si!", maulló con un deje de desesperación, "Es tuyo".

Hinata impactada le mostró sus perlas turbias.

"¿Cóm-… Cuándo… ?", la confusión y el sueño, no eran una muy buena combinación, "¿Por qué ?" .

Naruto entendió su perplejidad, sin embargo estaba algo decepcionado por su reacción ya que se esperaba una llena de furor y cariño.

Suspiró, "Encontré el regalo prefecto de Sakura-chan minutos después de que salí de casa, en un callejón de mala pinta...", sintió una bola de pelos en la garganta al recordar el abominable olor y la desagradable vista de aquel lugar que incluso en este momento le afectaba todos sus sentidos, "En fin, como lo había encontrado bastante rápido, quise pasar y darle una visita a amigo Shikamaru, ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de él?".

"S-sí. Lo recuerdo".

El susodicho había sido uno de los mejores amigos de el blondo, según palabras del mismo Naruto, se habían conocido en una intensa pelea contra unos perros que siempre merodeaban por el territorio de una pandilla gatuna en una estrecha calle desolada, no muy lejos del hogar del matrimonio Uchiha . Aquella zona por la que tenían riñas era habitada por muchos gatos callejeros, entre ellos Shikamaru.

Naruto, al ser como es, ayudó a sus "hermanos" abusados por las fechorías de aquellos canes. Entonces él, junto con Shikamaru y sus camaradas; Chouji, un gato castaño y rechoncho; Tenten, una gata tierna pero de temer; Kakashi, un gato que en sus tiempos libres le encanta ver dramas en la televisión de casas vecinas; Ino, una gata que coqueteaba hasta con las aves; Nagato, un colorado ga…; Temari, la fiera engatusa…; en fin, muchos gatos.

"Mientras le hablaba de lo alegre que se iba a poner Sakura-chan cuando le diera lo que encontré para ella, me percaté que en la perilla de una ventana -en uno de los departamentos viejos que hay por toda la zona-, estaba colgado una esfera pequeña y brillante, que sonaba cuando lo movía el viento… Como un tintineo ", Naruto no paró de parlotear velozmente hasta aquella parte, expectante y mirando intensamente a la ojiperla, "Cuando lo escuché, me recordó a tu voz Hinata-chan".

" ¿Mi… Mi voz? ", ahogó su asombro.

" Si. Bueno...Ya sabes...", y Hinata extrañada vio a Naruto cohibirse, "Como dulce". La perplejidad de la gatita hizo que Naruto se incomodara, ocasionando que el silencio inundara el espacio por un tiempo. Luego, Naruto prosiguió. "... Pero cuando estaba a un colmillo de tomarla una paloma paliducha me la arrebató con sus garras, entonces tuve que…", Hinata escuchaba parcialmente lo que decía pues su mente en realidad estaba asimilando todo lo que le había dicho su amado hace instantes, "_Si, es para ti", "Ya sabes...Como dulce",_ incluso se quedó rígida al recordar la forma en que Naruto la había despertado, "... Luego esa paloma llamó a sus amigas y todas me atacaron. ¡¡Eran más de cien!!, ¡Te lo juro dattebayo! , ¡Tuve que pelear con todas esas cosas!", Al maullar ésto, el peli naranja se puso en posición de pelea, lanzando patadas y garrazos al aire. Como para hacer más realista su narrativa.

"¡Oh, Naruto-kun! De-Debiste ser muy valiente", Hinata lo miró asombrada, crédula de todos los detalles exagerados de Naruto, que querían hacer relucir frente a la Hermosa gatita, la fortaleza y el heroísmo de nuestro Travieso gatito, "¿Te hirieron?", ronroneó preocupada.

"No, no", se pavoneó Naruto, cuando en realidad él no había parado de gemir por el dolor que le causaron sus picotazos, "Nadie podría. Hinata, cuando estoy aquí no puedo mostrar verdaderas mis habilidades, sólo puedo hacerlo cuando estoy afuera. Si me vieras, te quedarías sin palabras".

"Ya veo, entonces pudiste vencerlas".

"Si, pero luego me hice amigo de la paloma que me había quitado el cascabel, o así me dijo que se llamaba ésto", lo señaló con su nariz , "... Aunque Sai sólo me lo había robado para molestarme", Hinata concluyó que se refería a la misma paloma. La pelinegra comenzó a olfatear el cascabel, curiosa. Sin embargo, fue interrumpida por Naruto que de manera sorpresiva se había puesto enfrente de ella, haciendo que se tocarán sus narices por lo cerca que estaban uno del otro. "¿Te gusta?", cuestionó anhelante.

Hinata se sonrojó por la cercanía, y más porque su amigo parecía muy cómodo con esa situación. Ella sólo quería apartarse de la vergüenza, pero estaba paralizada, como si su cuerpo hiciera caso omiso a su mente.

"Y-Yo…", las perlas aguamarina empezaron a brillar más, Hinata sólo pudo perderse en sus pozos profundos que reflejaban los suyos propios. Entonces el recuerdo que Sakura y Naruto tuvieron hace unas horas, ése que le hizo encelarse tanto, se le vino a la mente. Él le había dado un presente a su querida ama, uno en el que estaba materializado el mucho cariño que él le profesaba. Sin embargo, también le había dado un presente, igual de especial, a ella, sino fuera así, él no se hubiera arriesgado tanto por aquel cascabel… ¡Naruto la apreciaba, y mucho, tanto como adoraba a Sakura! Y ese detalle, hizo que se le calentara el corazón. "Me, Me encanta Naruto-kun… Es muy bello. Gracias".

En respuesta, el pequeño adulto sonrió hasta que se le vieron sus relucientes colmillo. "Sabía que te gustaría".

Hinata rió, feliz. "Lo guardaré debajo de mi cama, así va estar seguro", ¡Por nada del mundo lo perdería!

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Debes ponertelo!", maulló muy fuerte y entusiasta que por fortuna no despertó a sus amos pero si erizó los pelos de la ojiperla, "Sai dijo que se ponía en el cuello de los gatos", Hinata lo miró confusa, sin entender cómo podía ponerse de accesorio ese cascabel, " y nosotros somos gatos… ", recalcó con obviedad, "Yo te lo pongo dattebayo". Naruto procedió a tomar la dichosa bolita dorada que tintineaba como la voz de Hinata, según el propio Naruto, y lo puso sobre la cabeza de su amiga, jalandolo hacia abajo para posteriormente quedarse colgando en el lindo cuello de la gatita. "¡Listo!".

Hinata no pudo ver el cascabel adornando su cuello por claras razones, sin embargo cuando comenzó a caminar, se escuchaba el suave aleteo de una estrella. Ella sonrió. Luego pudo verse en el reflejo del gran ventanal corredizo, sus ojos lavanda, su pelaje oscuro y nocturno, y su cuello brillando a causa de la esfera sonante. Se sintió hermosa.

Ahí mismo, en el reflejo, pudo apreciar por un momento como los ojos de Naruto se hacían más oscuros y atrayentes. La miraba.

_… _

Era un domingo frío, después de todo ya estaba comenzando la estación de vientos inaplacables y de las ensordecedoras hojas secas cayendo de los árboles. El matrimonio acurrucado en el sofá admiraba a su bebé hacer burbujas de baba que escurrían desde sus labios.

Sasuke se encontraba recargado en el respaldo más apacible que nunca. Desde siempre le ha gustado sentarse ahí junto con su esposa y sus gatos, que de alguna manera le daban calma y felicidad. Sin embargo, ahora con la pequeña Sarada a su alcance, se sentía en las nubes.

Mientras estaba en sus ensoñaciones, un conocido peso subió a sus piernas, era tan ligero que ni siquiera sentía punzaciones de molestia en el regazo.

Como si fuera instintivo, bajó su mano hasta acariciar melodiosamente a la dichosa criatura que se había posado sobre él restregando su cuerpo negro y brilloso al abdomen de su dueño, buscando el cariño cuidadoso que sólo Sasuke le daba con las suaves caricias de sus dedos ágiles y varoniles, los cuales en seguida el azabache enredaba en los mechones azulinos de su hermosa gatita.

De vez en cuando, miraba a sus ojos lavanda llenos de una profundidad tan misteriosa y tierna que le hacían lamentar no poder comprenderla. Solo tenía la oportunidad de acercarse más a su mundo cuando ella se acomodaba tal cual bebé dentro de su blusa a la vez que lo observaba con esas perlas gatunas que a veces lo dejaban hipnotizado durante algún tiempo.

Se sentía bien. Rodeado de sus tres queridas - y sí, por supuesto que Hinata también contaba- en una apacible tarde de domingo.

_Claro que la tranquilidad de Sasuke no podía durar mucho tiempo._

De pronto, un peso tosco se clavó en sus muslos haciendo que Sasuke soltara un quejido. Era Naruto. Y su cuerpo era tan apabullante que a penas y la delgada Hinata podía caber ahí. El moreno, ya sospechaba lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

Hinata que desde hace un par de minutos se encontraba restregandose amorosamente a él, fue repentinamente apartada por el Travieso gato cuando él pasó campante entre Hinata y Sasuke.

La gatita confundida por la acción de su amado, decidió bajar al suelo dejando el cómodo regazo de su amo, y al hacer ésto se escuchó el sonido tintineante del cascabel que acicalaba el cuello de la peliazul "¿Desde cuando tiene esa cosa?", pensó.

El Uchiha estaba completamente irritado. Se podía apreciar su mirada ponzoñosa hacia el blondo que parecía estar a punto de saltar al piso para unirse con su amiga. Triunfante.

Pero antes de que pasara aquello, Sasuke le tomó un pellejo del pescuezo, y volteó su cuerpo para que sus miradas se encontraran:

-Tú, Dobe, ¿Qué te crees? - Su voz era áspera pero con un deje de divertida malicia. - Ya van tres veces que te pones así de posesivo con Hinata. Estoy harto de que siempre la apartes de mi. -

Su negra mirada quiso matar al dichoso gato, y Naruto respondió con la misma ferocidad, no sólo en sus azulinos ojos, sino que también en sus garras que empezaron a

encajarse en las manos de su 'odioso' amo.

Sasuke lo soltó maldiciendo por el dolor.

Y el celoso gatito se fue a lado de su querida amiga como si nada, olvidando lo anterior acontecido, motivado por la posibilidad de jugar nuevamente con Hinata. El padre de Sarada al ver aquello, le dio un tic en el párpado izquierdo.

_Cómo lo anteriormente dicho, la tranquilidad de Sasuke no podía durar…_

-Naruto… - Susurró con molestia.

Y Sasuke pareció escuchar que Sakura e incluso Sarada se reían de él.

_Sobre todo con su rival cerca._

_… _

Ella estaba sentada frente al gran ventanal corredizo, observando la ciudad iluminada por los rayos del sol; a la gente que sobresalía de los edificios y de las calles haciendo sus actividades cotidianas. Su hermoso pelaje color noche, tal liso y brillante, hacía que él contuviera la posibilidad de querer apegarse a ella, a su cuerpo tan suave y confortante. Quería frotarse la cara contra el menudo y pequeño cuerpo de la felina.

Él contemplaba a su querida amiga. La creía bastante linda cuando ella se ensimismaba en su mundo. Comparada con otras gatas callejeras que siempre encontraba cada vez que paseaba por la ciudad - y que además le ronroneaban y se restregaban a él con tal de que les prestaste atención-, Hinata era mucho más bonita. O eso era lo que él pensaba.

Naruto, desde que la conoció, la había perseguido por todas partes, sin descanso, dejando bastante agotada a Hinata al final del día; claro que sólo con motivos de diversión y amistad. Sin embargo, en los últimos dos meses, y que para los gatos eran como dos años de sus vidas, un poco antes de que naciera Sarada; Era como si él ya no sintiera la suficiencia de tener las jugarretas con Hinata, algo bruscas y sin sentido que sólo en su sano juicio harían gatitos de apenas seis meses de edad.

A veces, imaginaba que él y ella, en una noche, saldrían a pasear, tal vez, unidos de las colas, y sus cuerpos a corta distancia para mantener el calor. Él le enseñaría los lugares más increíbles que había encontrado en la ciudad, y que le presentaría con quienes había hecho amistad.

Algunas otras veces imaginaba que cuando Hinata tuviera a su bebé - y esperaba que no sucediera en un largo tiempo -, ella le pediría que fuera el papá del pequeño, aquel que siempre lo protegería de sus malas caídas. Además de pedirle con ronroneos y movimientos ondulantes con la cola - Naruto no sabía realmente por qué imaginaria a Hinata así, ella nunca se pavonearía sensualmente por nada-, que fuera lo que Sasuke era de Sakura… Y así, sin perder su compañía.

No sabía por qué pensaba semejantes cosas, sin embargo le encantaba la idea de que se relación fuera más… ¿Íntima? ¿Romántica? Pero por qué lo querría, si Hinata era sólo su querida amiga. No entendía mucho aquello, pero cuando la veía, absorta como ahora, tan bonita y calmada…Él sentía que la quería. Le latía pesadamente su corazón, sus ojos azulados no podían separarse de ella, y su nariz se volvía un poco rosada.

No como quería a Sakura-chan; con adoración divina, como si ella fuera la entidad suprema que lo cuidaba y le daba cariño. Era la persona que más apreciaba de todas, su persona, pues siempre había estado con él, aunque hiciera miles de travesuras ella, sin vacilaciones, lo aceptaba como era… La quería mucho.

Con Hinata era distinto; ella era la su más preciado ser, su más querida amiga, quién había pasado sus más divertidas aventuras y juegos - más cuando eran unos lindos mininos en la adolescencia gatuna-. No podía explicarlo con maullidos, pero la relación que había tenido con ella desde el primer momento de su amistad, había sido especial. Como una conexión. Él se sentía, de cierta forma, unido a ella, como si fueran uno solo.

Si, Naruto la quería, siempre la había querido mucho...Como su preciada amiga. Claro que ahora la quería, aunque de una forma distinta, o eso empezaba a creer. Naruto ya no estaba satisfecho con sólo un par de jugarretas al día con la peliazul, él quería más y más de ella. Y no sabía realmente por qué.

"¡Na-Naruto-kun!", maulló avergonzada cuando descubrió a su vigilante, llamando la atención del susodicho que se había quedado en las nubes, "¿Cu… Cuánto tiempo m-me has estado viendo?".

Al blondo el corazón, en cambio como lo hacía antes, le empezó a latir muy rápido. Nervioso.

"¡Ehh, sí, sólo estaba esperándote, estabas muy concentrada-ttebayo!", maulló como su nada, con el típico tono despreocupado de cualquier gato Travieso, "desde hace unos… Cinco minutos tal vez", Hinata oyó la sospechosa inocencia en su maullido.

_… _

Naruto se despertó en plena noche maullando del susto. Miraba desesperado alrededor, asimilando de que seguía estando en su hogar. Suspiró de alivio al asegurarse que si lo estaba.

Más calmado, giró su peluda cabeza en dirección que debía estar su amiga dormida en su pulcra cama. A veces, cuando ella está plácidamente dormida, él la observa con sus afiladas perlas azules, contagiándose de ése algo que ella sólo poseía. Por eso mismo, después de haber tenido esa horrible pesadilla, Naruto quiso girar para contemplar, como en otras ocasiones; su pelaje nocturno, su diminuta nariz rosada y sus constantes ronroneos soñadores que ni ella misma se daba cuenta de que los tenía.

Le relajaba de sobremanera.

Sin embargo, Naruto dio un respingo al darse cuenta que únicamente estaba el colchón morado y vacío de su amiga.

Sin Hinata.

Por un momento creyó estar todavía en aquella pesadilla. Entonces, alborotado, estaba a punto de encaminarse en una intensa búsqueda de Hinata cuando un tintineo resonó en sus oídos.

"Naruto-kun… ¿Te encuentras bien? ", maulló alarmada, pues había escuchado su alarido de horror.

"Hinata", trotó hacia ella algo abstraído pues no sabía si aún estaba durmiendo, "¿Dónde estabas?".

Pronto vio a la peliazul incomodarse; con la cola enroscada en su cuerpo y las patas delanteras ocultas en las traseras. Su nariz se ponía más rosada con cada segundo.

"Bu-Bueno yo… Estaba en", Naruto se sintió más curioso por lo cohibida que su amiga estaba, así que la miró con más intensidad lo que hizo que la gatita se viera obligada a explicarse, "... Yo estaba e-en, en… la arena".

"¿En la arena?", arrugó la nariz.

"Si", no podía regresarle la mirada por la vergüenza, "L-La arena".

Naruto entrecerró sus ojos. Aunque fuera inconsciente, aquella extraña y breve conversación con su amiga, le hizo olvidar la pesadilla que lo despertó brutalmente.

"Bueno", maulló Naruto rodeando a Hinata con su cola, para posteriormente recargar su cuerpo en el de ella, empujándola suavemente hacia el lugar donde estaban sus camas, "Vamos".

Para la ojiperla, Naruto era alguien impredecible, por ello aunque llevaran bastante tiempo de conocerse ella siempre se iba a sorprender por las acciones de su querido amigo.

Un ejemplo sería éste momento; Naruto la llevó casi a rastras a su cama morada, le pidió que se acostara, ella por supuesto obedeció tranquilamente encogiéndose sobre su cojín preparada para dormir… Claro que sus perlas saltaron de sus órbitas al ver cómo Naruto se acostaba en su cama, muy cerca de ella, casi encimandose por la forma desparramada en que la estaba.

"Na-Naruto-kun", preguntó al darse cuenta que él planeaba quedarse el resto de la noche ahí con ella, " ¿Sucede algo?".

Él no respondió al instante, se quedó viendo la luna a través de la ventana. Pensativo. Ido. Hinata se empezó a preocupar.

"No. Bueno…", volteó a verla fijamente, como si hubiera en sus pupilas una batalla de poder: en la que en un bando se quería callar y actuar como si nada, mientras que la otra hablar y confiar, "N-No, sólo fue una pesadilla".

La hermosa gatita se sintió perdida por el titubeo de su amigo, pues éste parecía desolado. A la defensiva. Él se miraba sus patas, pensando en cosas que Hinata no podría comprender; y eso a ella le entristecía.

Otro silencioso momento entre los felinos duró algún tiempo. Recostados en el lecho de la pequeña hembra, callados cuál cadáveres, uno indeciso y otra atormentada. Los ojos lavanda observaban el semblante del de ojos marinos ; que era apagado e incomprensible.

¿Cómo podía ayudarlo? ¿Cómo podía hacerlo sentir mejor?

El cuerpo de la gatita tomó la decisión antes que su mente, se arrastró un poco hasta quedar a la par de la cabeza gacha de su rubio, él le devolvió la mirada, ella tocó su pata anaranjada con la suya azulina. Él confundido. Ella sonrojada.

"Cu… Cuando yo era cachorra, antes de que Sasuke-nii me encontrara, tenía a mi familia; mi madre, mi hermana y mi padre…", de repente, Hinata comenzó a cohibirse: ¿Por qué quiso relatarle una cosa como esa? No iba a ayudarle a nadie esa historia, o eso es lo que pensó Hinata. En cambio Naruto, expectante, la miraba algo asombrado pues nunca, desde que habían interactuado, ella había hablado de su pasado, bueno ninguno de los dos lo había hecho, por ello el estar próximo a saber más de su querida amiga, le intrigaba mucho, " Vivíamos en un hoyo estrecho que atravesaba la pared de una casa. Padre siempre salía a cazar ratones para mí madre, y ella nos daba de comer a nosotras… Éramos demasiado pequeñas para comer ratones", Naruto se acomodó en otra posición en la que su cuerpo se expandía más por todo el almohadón. Y la peliazul, ya no podía dejar a medias su historia, "Un día, y-yo salí del hoyo, no recuerdo por qué lo hice pero cuando estuve afuera…Me perdí, y fui a parar a esconderme en unas cajas que había en un callejón porque unos perros me perseguían, c-creo que querían comerme…", Hinata se sintió un poco tonta, ¿Qué otra razón tendrían un par de enormes y flacuchentos perros, babeantes al perseguir a un gato en su camino?, " no se cuanto tiempo había pasado, tal vez todo un día. Y cu-cuando estaban a punto de encontrarme, vi a mi padre justo detrás de los perros, mirándome…".

"¿Y qué pasó?", Naruto se notaba ansioso, con el pelaje un poco encrespado. Temiendo lo peor.

"Él… Él se veía indeciso, y creo que en ese instante supe por qué… ", Hinata acurrucó su cabeza entre sus patas delanteras cuando se le empezaron a deslizar un par de lágrimas por sus lindos bigotes. Naruto se tensó. " Sus ojos estaban tristes, lo r-recuerdo muy bien, y… Y la última vez que me miró, yo… Y-yo…"

Su acompañante saltó sobre ella, rodeándola con su flexible cuerpo, su rostro anaranjado estaba pegado entre la oreja y el cuello de Hinata. La misma, se sobresaltó por el susto.

"Na-Naruto-kun… ", Él respondió con un simple ronroneo de protesta, "Estoy bien, sólo, sólo me sentí un po-poco triste… A-Aunque no lo creas, no culpo a padre por lo que hizo, de-de hecho, me siento de cierta forma feliz", Naruto la observó incrédulo y hasta con cierto grado de enfado, es que ¿Cómo puede ser que ella estuviera feliz por algo como eso?, "porque sé que mi madre y mi hermana están bien, ya que padre está con ellas".

Hinata sonrió, moviendo su pequeñita nariz mojada por sus anteriores lágrimas.

Naruto, podía decir, que nunca la comprendería. Era tan extraña su forma de ser, tan peculiar, que a veces no podía con ello. ¡Su padre la había abandonado! Y ella estaba bien con ello. Había estado a merced de aquellas bestias, una minina del tamaño de una semilla. Tan vulnerable. Y sin embargo, ella no culpaba a nadie.

Seguramente había más detrás de su historia, pero él ya no podía preguntar. Ni ella podía responder más.

Tal vez, influenciado por el momento, Naruto no pudo retener su lengua y no tuvo tiempo de cohibirse ante su declaración.

"Yo… Yo creo que tenía cinco de edad cuando me separaron de mi mamá…", Hinata se sorprendió y Naruto tragó saliva, "Recuerdo que ella siempre nos lavaba las patas a mi y a mis hermanos, a pesar de no tener una pizca de mugre", Rió suavemente cuando en su mente apareció una gata pelirroja correteando a sus mininos para lamerles sus tiernos cuerpecitos. "…Pero me gustaba que hiciera eso, también era muy regañona y a todos nos daba miedo cuando se enfadaba, aunque Nagato era el único que no se asustaba", Hinata concluyó que Nagato era su hermano. Ella veía los ojos de Naruto brillar, sonreía nostálgico. Y la felina también sonreía por los felices recuerdos de Naruto, "...Y-Yo la quería… Los quería mucho dattebayo.", claro que tarde o temprano tendría que acompañarlo en sus recuerdos tristes, "Un día, quien nos cuidaba en su casa, nos puso en una caja a mi y a mis hermanos… Nos puso en la calle, para darnos a diferentes personas que nos escogían uno a uno, yo sólo pude ver como se llevaban a mis cinco hermanos y me dejaban solo. Ninguna persona me eligió.", el dolor y la melancolía se formaron en las facciones gatunas del blondo, y Hinata, escuchándolo atentamente, tenía intenciones de volver a llorar, "La muchacha que me había puesto en la caja, y apartado de mi madre y de mis hermanos, se fue y me dejó ahí", por suerte para Naruto, desde el ángulo en que él estaba, aún encima de ella, Hinata no podía ver la dolencia enmarcada en sus ojos azules. "No sé cuánto me quedé ahí, pero recuerdo que vi el sol y la luna pasar sobre mí. Tenía mucha hambre y frío. Extrañaba a mi mamá y a mis hermanos…" Hinata lloraba a cántaros, no podía imaginar cuánto había sufrido. Al contrario de Naruto, que en lugar de llorar, mostró una sonrisa por lo siguiente, "Una tarde, cuando llovía, yo estaba pidiendo ayuda, no podía salir de la caja por más que quisiera, y las personas que pasaban, no me hacían caso. Pero apareció Sakura, y ella me salvó de todo".

Hinata volteó a verlo con sus ojos llorosos, impactada, "¿Sa-Sakura-san ?".

"Si", sonrió conmovido por la reacción de su amiga, y en un instante, sin pensarlo, Naruto le lamió sus párpados oscuros y mojados por las lágrimas. Hinata confundida por la acción, lo dejó hacer. El peli naranja se separó del rostro de ella, más sonriente que nunca y con un palpitar nervioso y apabullante en su corazón. "Aunque tú también me salvaste…", maulló al aire, esta vez sin mirarla.

A la peliazul le iba a dar un paro cardíaco por tantas emociones y sentimientos juntos y variantes. Sintió el peso de su amigo que estaba sobre ella desaparecer, para seguido verlo junto a ella, Acostado. Entonces supo que iba a dormirse ahí con ella.

"¿Es… Eso fue lo que soñaste?", Naruto volteó al escucharla, "¿A-A tu familia?"

"No", maulló cohibido, "… Te soñé, a ti, a Sakura-chan, a Sarada-chan y a Sasuke-teme", la pequeña adulta lo observó interrogante, "Se iban y me dejaban solo".

Hubo un silencio comprensivo por parte de la hembra, para después ronronear con dulzura "Nunca te dejaré Naruto-kun. S-Siempre voy a estar contigo. También Sakura-san, Sarada-chan y Sasuke-nii."

El Travieso gatito, al oír las palabras de su querida amiga, tan llenas de significado, se acostó más cerca de ella hasta llegar a recargarse en su costado, feliz.

"Lo sé, Hinata", eso había dicho Naruto sin embargo aún no eran muy ciertas sus palabras, ya que en unas semanas después él sentirá nuevamente la pesadilla de creerse abandonado por quien más apreciaba.

La gatita, algo consternada por todo lo que habían conversado, no pasaron ni tres minutos cuando escuchó al blondo roncar. Sonrió enternecida al verlo dormir.

Dispuesta a regresar al mundo de sueños, Hinata cerró sus párpados, imaginando alguna cosa bonita para disipar un poco la tristeza de sus historias y así poder dormir otro rato. Y lo logró, sin embargo al contrario de lo que ella esperaba en un sueño gratificante, fue uno que la atemorizaba diariamente.

Sus recuerdos se presentaron en sueños, ella, nuevamente como tierna y vulnerable minina, estaba a punto de ser encontrada por los feroces perros callejeros, abandonada por su padre hacía unos minutos que había decidido no arriesgar su vida en rescatarla para poder proteger a otras dos vidas que eran más capaces de sobrevivir en los crueles callejones de la ciudad. Hinata no tuvo de otra más que correr por su vida, temblorosa y sollozante, y en el proceso siendo perseguida por los canes anhelantes de cenar a una vulnerable y tierna criatura.

La pequeña gatita, antes del término del sucio callejón en donde daba partida a las amplias avenidas de la ciudad, ella logró divisar un gran contenedor metálico de basura que estaba casi pegado a la pared, y efectivamente al darse cuenta de éste detalle, Hinata llegó a la estrecha apertura de entre la pared y el contenedor, se metió fácilmente a razón de su diminuto cuerpo.

Aunque estaba con cierta seguridad de que los perros intentarían alcanzarla, con sus hocicos malolientes llenos de dientes afilados capaces de destrozar con un movimiento su pequeño cuerpo, sin éxito. Temblaba y temblaba. Veía a los canes gruñir y maldecir por no poder agarrarla.

Todo ese mismo día y gran parte de la noche también ellos siguieron intentando tomarla entre sus fauces. Y ella, de apenas cuatro meses de edad humana, y cuatro años en edad gatuna, sollozaba de terror, esperando que las bestias se fueran pronto. Al día siguiente, cuando planeaba salir de aquel escondite - pues no había visto a los perros hacía un buen rato-, una rata salió desde aquella estrechez en la que ella también se encontraba, sin embargo al hacerlo fue comida inmediatamente por los perros que habían estado esperando silenciosos a que la escurridiza gatita saliera. La sangre escurría en sus hocicos. La miraban a ella.

Moría de hambre y de frío. Habían pasado dos días. Sin comer. Sólo bebía el agua de lluvia, que caía desde el espacio de arriba que quedaba de entre la pared y el contenedor, y que además la dejaba empapada. Y aunque hubiera tenido oportunidad de salir sigilosamente o incluso despavorida en algún momento de confusión para las bestias, el tercer día fue cuando se definió de que no tendría posibilidad alguna pues un hombre ebrio que pasaba concurrente por ahí estrellando botellas contra la pared - y que siempre la hacía chillar del susto-, con tal de mantener el equilibro, se había recargado en el contenedor haciendo que el estrecho espacio se hiciera aún más estrecho y aplastando a la gatita en el proceso.

Creyendo que estaba cerca de morir, la de pelaje de noche, al cuarto día, divisó a un muchacho alto y moreno que había ahuyentado al can que había persistido en su caza. La sacó de su perdición. La tomó en sus brazos - o más bien ella fue hacia su encuentro-, y la cobijó en su hogar, y pronto, en su corazón.

Hinata durmió en la mayor parte con el ceño fruncido y con algunos gimoteos cuando estaba en la parte más fea del sueño - que fue casi todo-. Claro que al final de éste, se le formó una sonrisa llena de alivio y cariño.

Y Naruto, contrario a ella, soñó plácidamente como jamás pudo en su anterior siesta; soñó con croquetas de pescado, esas que tanto le habían gustado desde pequeño, también soñó con Hinata, ambos estaban bailando como solo los gatos podían bailar, en las calles de la ciudad, correteandose sus finas colas y pasando la noche acostados sobre el techo de una casa acomodada, a la luz de la luna. Durante todo el sueño, se plasmó una sonrisa acompañada de risas esporádicas y ronquidos incesantes.

_… _

Hinata cuidaba de la pequeña Sarada que estaba sentada en su silla de bebé. La menor de los Uchiha intentaba agarrar con sus manitas la esfera dorada que sonaba dulcemente en el cuello de Hinata, queriendo llevársela a la boca. La peliazul no podía dejar de admirarla ¡Era tan linda! Con sus mejillas chapeadas y sus ojos negros brillantes, con su sonrisa sin dientes y su inteligencia innata. De vez en cuando juntaba, con sumo cuidado, su nariz rosada con la nariz blanca de Sarada. Le encantaba estar con ella.

A lo lejos, escuchó a Naruto maullar con desagrado desde la cocina, Sakura lo estaba regañando pues él había tirado los huevos que estaban en el estante buscando que más comer. La felina suspiró para un segundo después reír cual gato, Naruto hacía en grande a su apodo 'El Travieso Gatito'.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón ya no sólo era su brusco y juguetón amigo… Como siempre lo había sido desde el principio. Ahora, era algo diferente, actuaba con más cuidado, incluso más cariñoso para con ella. Las últimas semanas ya no jugaba tanto con ella -y si lo hacía ya no la mordía o encajaba sus garras como un minino-, más bien se la pasaba pegado a su lado, incluso si estaba hablando con Kiba o Shino él la acompañaba a veces haciendo que sus conversaciones tranquilas y casuales se perdieran en reclamos o competencias: "_No porque estés todo el tiempo con ella significa que seas su favorito", le ladró una vez Kiba. "Bueno, tampoco ella preferiría a un perro pulgoso, idiota", replicó el blondo. _También había notado que sus ojos se tornaba algo es uros cuando la miraba, sin saber muy bien a qué se debía.

No sabía por qué poco a poco Naruto había cambiado; de comportarse como un travieso cachorro-adulto a un adulto travieso. Tal vez ya había madurado. Pero igual amaba a ese Naruto, lo amaría de todas las formas posibles.

De pronto, escuchó unos maullidos más suaves y galantes, llamando su atención al gran ventanal. Sobre las rejilla de la terraza, había un delgado gato albino, que la miraba con sus intensos ojos celestes. Éste maulló otra vez algo inentendible para ella, pues no se podía oír nada a través del cristal. Es como si le llamase. Hinata por instinto se acercó más hasta toparse con la puerta-ventana, dejando atrás a una inconforme bebé, corrió con dificultad a un lado el gran ventanal y salió grácil al balcón.

"Di-Disculpe, ¿Di-dijo algo?", preguntó con timidez mirando hacia arriba, donde estaba el albino, "N-No escuché", no estaba acostumbrada a que gatos extraños visitarán su hogar, es más, si lo hacían, era sólo para darle un recado a Naruto.

Él bajó de las rejillas de un salto y, cual príncipe, caminó hacia ella con pura elegancia.

"Hace buen día", maulló clavando su mirada cristalina a la suya, poniéndola nerviosa.

"¿Co-Cómo ?"

"Es lo que dije hace un rato", Hinata se extrañó al ver una sonrisa maliciosa asomarse en su blanco rostro, "Hace un buen día".

"Ah…", su nariz se puso más rosada al sentirse tonta, "Si, hace un buen día", ella no supo qué más agregar así que esperó a que él retomace la conversación, pero no lo hizo, parecía cómodo con solo sonreírle con diversión. "... Es porque se acerca el invierno".

"¿Tú crees? Yo pienso que los días son más feos son los de invierno, son fríos y pálidos." contestó sin mofa alguna, "A mi me gustan más los de primavera".

Su mirada la instó para que ella le respondiera con toda libertad, "Sí, de, de cierta forma es cierto, en el invierno hace más frío, pero se siente más la calidez cu-cuando se está en compañía y los días son más grises pero más significativos cuando lo comparamos con las otras bellas estaciones".

"... Eres muy rara", sin embargo, tampoco dijo ésto con tono de burla, más bien como si fuera un halago, "¿Tu nombre?".

"Hi-Hinata", respondió, de repente le sonó tosco el maullido del albino.

"Mi nombre es Toneri.", su voz galante regresó de nuevo, "Puedes llamarme si necesitas un paseo por la ciudad, aunque no lo parezca, soy callejero", definitivamente no lo parecía, estaba pulcro de patas a orejas, y un animal que vivía en las calles no se caracterizaba por eso.

"¿Es… Es amigo de Naruto-kun?", preguntó al considerar la posibilidad de que él fuera uno de sus tantos amigos que lo visitaba a su hogar. Como ya se había dicho, el blondo era amigo de casi todo el barrio.

"No conozco a un tal Naruto-kun", apartó su mirada de ella y empezó a caminar por todo el balcón, su pelo ondulado y brilloso bailaba conforme el viento soplaba. "Y no creo que me interese conocerlo", Hinata se comenzaba a incomodar con su presencia pero aún sentía curiosidad acerca de aquel extraño invitado. Él se volvió para verla, "Tú, en cambio, me pareces alguien más grato de conocer".

"Ojalá se pudiera decir lo mismo de ti", un maullido fiero se escuchó detrás de los protagonistas, el príncipe no se inmutó mientras que la hermosa gatita le saltó el corazón, "¿Quién eres y qué haces en nuestra casa?", ronroneó irritado Naruto que hace un momento había estando rondando por el departamento en busca de su amiga, había querido decirle algo de suma importancia.

"Solo vine a visitar a mi amiga Hinata", ambos gatitos caseros se quedaron perplejos.

"¿Amiga?", cuestionaron al mismo tiempo Hinata y Naruto, sólo que la primera al gato invitado mientras que el segundo a la ojiperla.

"Si, y tan sólo en cinco minutos. Déjanos solos un rato más y ya nos verás formando nuestra propia familia feliz", le sonrió travieso a Naruto, lo sacó de sus casillas y más cuando vió a su querida amiga bajar la mirada y sonrojarse.

Su pesadilla estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

Han sido unos, ¿tres meses sin publicar? De verdad no creí tardarme tanto pero bueno... Perdón por la larga espera, planeo que para el siguiente cap. No me tarde lo mismo.

Como es corta la historia, de un poco más de 5 caps, entonces va un poco rápido, pero aun con eso intento que esté sustentado.

Enserio, muchas gracias a todos los que dieron apoyo a la historia, y también agradezco que den su opinión mediante los comentarios, Me alegra mucho.

Cuchara-chan: Si, Hinata estará en celo, muy probablemente en la siguiente actualización. Serán unos seis capítulos en total, claro a menos que me alargue de más.

grankpo99: Si, es rara la historia, pero me gusta como esta quedando, que bueno que a ti también. Espero desarrollar bien el romance de los gatitos, de hecho en este capítulo quise plasmar el amor de pareja que Naruto está sintiendo por Hinata, incluso antes de que intervenga Toneri.

kaede xerxes: Ohh, no sabía eso de que los machos se ponían así con su hembra. Definitivamente me gustaría añadir algo como eso en Naruto con Hinata, (ruego que no se me vaya a olvidar).

Nitamaricl: Lo siento, actualicé muy tarde.

Diu Naruhina: Que bueno que te esté gustando, me alegra mucho, y creo que sabes por qué.

Pucca32: Pues creo que el encuentro de Toneri y Hinata fue parecido a los aristogatos jeje. También espero que me queden los capítulos mejor que los anteriores.

Blue-Azul-Acero: No sé cómo comenzar, tal vez con un ¡Hola! Estoy bien, ¿Y tú como has estado? ¡Lamento tardar tanto! como tú has inferido he estado algo ocupada, pero creo que lo que más me ha afectado es la inspiración (cada tres de cinco veces que me he puesto delante del celular a escribir, se me quedaba la mente en blanco, no importaba cuanto tratara, no salía nada). De verdad te agradezco mucho mucho que le hayas dado tanta atención a la historia, cada vez que escribías me daban más ánimos para terminar el capítulo - cuando escribiste hace un día o dos, iba a contestarte pero decidí mejor darte la sorpresa para hoy-. De hecho, me gustaría dedicarte todos los capítulos jeje. Por cierto, me interesaron tus ideas, y me gustaría incorporarlas en la historia. Por favor, sé paciente conmigo. Agradezco mucho tu apoyo. Espero que la historia me quedé bien hasta el final.

* * *

Me gustó el capitulo como quedó, pero por alguna razón no me siento completamente satisfecha.

29/09/19


	4. Lo que importa, lo que en verdad importa

**Disclaimer. **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi K.

* * *

**Lo que importa o lo que en verdad importa**

_"Hinata", maulló, buscándola por todo el departamento, desde la habitación de Sakura y Sasuke hasta debajo del sofá, "¡Hinata !". Unos instantes después, el blondo miró a la pequeña Sarada, que estaba en su sillita de bebé sobre el sofá y le fijaba sus ojos ónix como si de asesinarlo se tratara. "¿La has visto?", la susodicha dejó de mirarlo, y el gatito se irritó un poco al creerse ignorado; sin embargo como pronto se dió cuenta de la dirección a la que los ojos de la Uchiha habían tomado, él se volteó hacia ése lugar haciendo que sus ojos azules saltaran de sus cuencas. Se acercó cautelosamente hacia el ventanal, observando la escena de un par de mininos en el balcón, al parecer charlando._

_"Tú, en cambio, me pareces alguien más grato de conocer"._

_Todo fue muy rápido, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había pasado hace unos segundos atrás, sólo había escuchado el maullido de ese gato paliducho mientras él -Naruto - atacaba_.

_"Ojalá se pudiera decir lo mismo de ti", el gatito rubio, ante la sorprendida mirada de Hinata, golpeó con su cola, cual látigo, a la cara de rata de Toneri. Éste último gimió del dolor, "¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?", maulló seguido de una patada a su oponente que lo hizo volar por los cielos, "Olvídalo, ya no es necesario que respondas dattebayo", mencionó soberbio momentos antes de que el albino cayera desde las nubes hasta el balcón, haciendo un chillido bastante satisfactorio para el felino de color amanecer, "La próxima vez, no pases por aquí sin invitación", puso sus patas sobre su enemigo haciendo una pose triunfante, hinchando el pecho y alzando su barbilla gatuna._

_"¡Naruto-kun!", ronroneó la peliazul con una sonrisa de alivio en sus bigotes, rápidamente fue a su lado y recargó su cabeza en el dorso de aquel gatito Travieso, "¡Me has salvado! Eres mi héroe…", la gatita lo miró intensamente y el gatito le devolvió la mirada, " Te quiero", y en seguida le besó como sólo besan los felinos, al lamerle dulcemente la mejilla._..

Naruto abrió sus párpados fijando sus zafiros en el piso de madera. Se despertó en pleno amanecer, líneas de colores, cual arcoiris, le iluminaban el rostro al reflejarse el sol en el ventanal. Bufó quedo.

"Maldito Toneri … ", gruñó al discernir el sueño de la realidad, recordando en un instante lo ocurrido hace un par de semanas.

Cuando estuvo buscando a su amiga -después de tener un incidente con la pelirrosa en la cocina-, de pasillo a pasillo, de cuarto en cuarto; con el fin de decirle algo importante, algo que él no podía asimilar por completo, algo que sólo su inconsciente le mostraba en sus sueños, y que por ello, debía confesarle a ella y sólo a ella lo que sentía. "Hinata", maulló buscándola por todo el departamento, desde la habitación de Sakura y Sasuke hasta debajo del sofá, "¡Hinata!". Luego de ver a Sarada que señalara con la mirada dónde estaba la peliazul, quien estaba siendo protagonista de una escena que le provocaron unos celos que Naruto mismo ni siquiera había experimentado últimamente. Ni con Sasuke ni con el amigo canino de ella .

"No conozco a un tal Naruto-kun", escuchó decir al intruso, "Y no creo que me interese conocerlo", Ésto último hizo irritar al gato adulto de la casa, pero iba a aumentar su molestia con la siguiente frase dicha por el oji celeste, "Tú, en cambio, me pareces alguien más grato de conocer".

El albino y el blondo se enconajinaron, siendo Hinata el motivo principal por quien pelear.

El punto es que Naruto, además de no poder ahuyentar realmente a Toneri, ya que él mismo se fue por cuenta propia advirtiendo que volvería. Consecuentando así que el ojiazul no impresionara a su amiga en el proceso con sus 'heróicos' y 'galantes' movimientos; había estado molesto las dos semanas posteriores desde que aquello ocurrió, y planeaba quedarse vigilando en el departamento, dejando de lado sus paseos callejeros durante un buen tiempo.

Contrario a lo que se puede pensar, lo que más le tenía enfadado, era que Hinata no se mostrara afectada por la llegada repentina de su 'dichoso nuevo amigo' que, por cierto, los había visitado nuevamente hace seis días, argumentando que venía a hacerle compañía a su 'querida amiga'. Por razones obvias Naruto no lo dejó entrar, y tampoco dejó salir a Hinata; Claro que ésta no puso objeciones, y el gato peli naranja desconocía bien el por qué. Sin embargo, la realidad fue por la misma razón que tanto se quejaba Naruto… A ella aún no le agradaba del todo Toneri.

Regresando al presente, Naruto estaba frustrado por su sueño. Sacudió su pelaje, estando en cuatro patas, intentando despavilarse. Volteó su cabeza en dirección al lecho de la peli azul, y supo al instante que ella se encontraba en la habitación de la bebé, pues con su camita vacía se infería que ya se había levantado… Y lo primero que Hinata hacía cuando se despertaba era revisar el estado de Sarada.

El de pelo amanecer, se encaminó a la habitación de su pequeña ama, entró por la puerta entreabierta, que la gatita había dejado al pasar. Viró a la ojiperla recargada en las varillas de la cuna de madera, ella miraba atentamente a la pelinegra durmiente.

Naruto se quedó pasmado un rato, admirando a la Hinata maternal que pocas veces, y sólo con Sarada-chan, se mostraba. Lo más curioso es que a él le gustaba ese lado de ella, a pesar de que lo confundía e incluso vergonzosamente también celaba aquella actitud, ya que nunca lo miraba así, ¡No a él! , sino a Sarada, con tanta ternura y devoción.

Entonces pensó en lo que quería confesarle a su amiga aquel día tan desgraciado por la presencia del príncipe callejero. El felino amarillo no estaba mínimamente seguro de que sentía él por ella en concreto, de lo que sí estaba cien por cien seguro es que sus emociones lo tenían loco. Quería pegarse todo el día a Hinata. Ser su luz y su sombra. Ser su demandado y demandante. Quería hacer realidad sus constantes sueños en los que únicamente aparecían ellos dos. Ser su día y ella su noche. Ser él su compañero y ella su compañera. La quería solo para él.

Era un sentimiento envidioso y que no tenía sentido, y menos si eran amigos. Y a veces pensaba que era a causa de su temor a estar solo… Como en su pesadilla.

Sacudió su pelaje nuevamente, para regresar a la realidad. Pero su rostro se sentía caliente, incluso se encontraba algo mareado, sus ojos azulinos brillaban con intensidad y su cola se movía de una forma errática y pausada.

"Hinata", llamó en ronroneo y la susodicha volteó sobresaltada, "¿Qué estás haciendo?".

"Ah, yo… E-Estoy viendo que a Sarada-chan le gusta un pequeño peluche", señaló con la nariz algún lugar dentro de la cuna, influenciando a que el ojiazul se acercara a ver. Y logró su cometido. "...¿ Lo ves? Está abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello", Rió bajito, como en un lindo siseo.

Y el Travieso gatito, se quedó embelesado por ella una vez más.

_..._

Era medio día en fin de semana, y aún con eso soplaba un aire tan frío que helaba hasta los mismísimos huesos. Era otoño después de todo. Los gatitos del hogar Uchiha estaban expectantes porque parecía que sus amos iban a salir ya que tenían puesta a su pequeña bebé en una carriola, y un par de bolsas de gran tamaño llenas de pañales y biberones.

Posteriormente, los gatitos vieron al azabache agarrar dos mochilas muy raras con una esfera transparente en su centro. El Uchiha se puso repentinamente delante de ellos, abrió la mochila de color naranja y llamó al felino.

-Ven Dobe.- Hizo un gesto con la mano como si atrajera a Naruto con sólo ése simple movimiento. El minino tomó una posición defensiva, con el lomo levantado y los pelos erizados. - ¡Ven, no tengo todo el día!- intentó tomarlo del pellejo pero éste se rehusó.

"¡Qué diablos tramas Sasuke-Teme!", rugió mientras daba arañazos en el aire, sabía que su tonto amo planeaba algo.

-Muy bien, mientras se te pasa lo idiota… - Abrió ahora la mochila de color lila, y llamó en un tono bastante diferente a cuando le habló a Naruto; con dulzura. - Ven Hinata. - Le señaló el interior de la mochila. - Entra aquí -.

La felina, algo insegura, acató su orden, haciendo sonar su cascabel.

Para ser una adulta, ella era algo más pequeña del promedio, por lo que en aquella mochila le sobró bastante espacio por dentro, el doble de su complexión, ¡Incluso podía acostarse ahí sin problemas!

"¿Qué pasa Sasuke-nii?", preguntó algo apenada, como si su querido amo la fuera a reprender, "¿Por qué debo estar aquí dentro?".

Y antes de que el Uchiha cerrara el portador de gato, acarició por detrás de las orejas de la ojiperla, mimandola, para posteriormente decir:

-Buena gatita. - Deslizó el cierre y finalmente volteó a ver a su rival. - Y tú…, ¿Ya te vas a dignar a entrar? -

" ¿Por qué metiste a Hinata allí? ¿A dónde la llevas?", Sasuke ya estaba fastidiado, sólo escuchaba a Naruto vociferar gruñidos y rugidos tontos, "¡Responde!". Y aunque el patriarca no podía saber lo que le reclamaba, lo intuía. "¡¿Hinata estás bien?! ", maulló enfrente de la ventana de plástico con forma de media esfera, pegando su nariz ahí justo en la parte en que Hinata recargaba su rosada nariz del otro lado.

"S-Si, estoy bien Naruto-kun. Ta-tal vez nos llevarán donde siempre".

Y ése 'donde siempre' no alentaba al gatito a entrar en su nuevo portador de gatos - ya que anteriormente siempre viajaban con portadores de rejilla y en forma de cubos-.

En un descuido, Sasuke lo tomó del pellejo, y lo puso rápidamente en el interior de la dichosa mochila. El tigre de Sakura rugió durante todo el camino hasta su cruel destino.

-Bien, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? - Preguntó un hombre de avanzada edad que sostenía habilidosamente sobre la mesa de metal a un gato tembloroso, encrespado hasta las patas y con ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas.- Ya te habías tardado en venir, ¿No es así, Naruto? -

Sasuke observaba todo con media sonrisa en el rostro. Naruto se veía lamentable, muy diferente a como actuaba en la casa, como si fuera dueño de todo. Ahora sólo podía esperar que se orinara encima.

"¡¡Hinata!!", rugió el felino implorando la ayuda de su amiga que en esos momentos se encontraba en la sala de espera junto con Sakura y Sarada, como si ella pudiera evitar todos los infiernos que pasaría con ése hombre, "¡Hinata!".

-Ya, Ya. No puedo creer que seas tan cobarde. - Comentó Jiraya que lo sostenía de los costados, riéndose. - ¿Qué diría Hinata-chan? A las gatitas les gusta los machos valientes y fuertes, no mininos que les da miedo una pequeña aguja en su trasero. -

El ojiazul al escuchar aquello, se obligó a sí mismo a tranquilizarse, respiraba hondo intentando mantener el control en su cuerpo de gelatina, sacó el pecho y cerró los ojos. Él era fuerte, también valiente, sobre todo si eso implicaba a su querida amiga en la ecuación.

Debía aprender que ya no era un cachorrito en busca de las atenciones y protección de una madre, sino que ahora él debía brindar esa atención y protección a Hinata, pues su deseo de poder estar con ella de una forma no amistosa, le impulsaba a ser un macho digno de ella.

Tragó saliva, y se preparó para sentir las delgadas y puntiagudas estocadas.

_Como se podrá inferir, los gatitos habían ido al veterinario para ponerse unas cuantas vacunas…_

"¡¡AHH!!", el gemido del peli naranja, se escuchó en toda la calle, dejando sordos a toda la gente en la sala de espera, junto a sus mascotas.

"¡Callen a esa cosa!", había dicho un labrador que se tapaba las orejas con sus patas.

"Ya, ya, no lo soporto", maulló un pequeño gato con un vestido rosa y moños ostentosos.

-¡Ma-Ma-Matenlo! ¡Ma-Matenlo!- Gritó por último un perico desquiciado.

Desde las piernas de su ama, Hinata sollozaba por no poder ayudar a su amado.

(...)

-Maldición, llegamos al fin -.

El Uchiha abrió la puerta de su hogar, ayudó a Sakura a meter la carriola en donde se encontraba una Sarada exhausta.

Luego de entrar a casa, los adultos se quitaron la mochila de su espalda, cuidadosamente, y dejaron salir a los gatitos doloridos por las inyecciones dadas por el veterinario.

La tierna gatita gimió un poco al sentir punzadas en la parte superior del muslo.

"¿Estás bien, Hinata?", preguntó con preocupación el blondo que al parecer actuaba con más seguridad comparado a su estancia en la clínica de animales.

"S-sí, solo me duele un poco", le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora, y Naruto, al verla tan bonita, en reacción física se restregó a ella, desde el costado de su cabeza hasta su lomo; acariciando con el pelaje amanecer de él, el pelo noche de ella. "¡Na-Naruto-kun!", Hinata se sonrojó al punto de estar roja como un tomate. Las reacciones de su amigo se volvían cada vez más inusuales.

El ojiazul se pegó a ella unos minutos más no dejando de hacer fricción con el costado de sus cuerpos. Para después, él ronronear con tranquilidad, "¿Ya te sientes mejor Hinata?", la miró a los ojos, expectante.

"S-... Si, me, me siento mejor", se sinceró avergonzada. Bueno, más bien la pregunta sería ¿Cómo no se sentiría mejor con tal acto hecho por su pelirrubio? "Gracias, Naruto-kun", le latía el corazón a mil por hora, poco sabría que ésto mismo le pasaba a su acompañante.

"¡Hi-Hinata! ¡Ya sé lo que te hará sentir mucho mejor!", anunció algo nervioso, aún podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de su amiga en el suyo. "¡Verás algo nunca antes visto!".

"¿De verdad?", sonó el cascabel que adornaba en su pecho. Estaba emocionada.

" ¡Si! Ven, por aquí… ", el felino la guió a la cocina en donde, cabe destacar, no había ningún amo presente. El Travieso gatito se subió sobre los estantes más altos llenos de platos, vasos de vidrio y cuchillos.

"Naruto-kun, tal vez no sea buena idea, por favor baja… Es peligroso.", maulló preocupada desde el suelo a su intrépido amigo.

"No te preocupes Hinata, ya he hecho esto miles de veces en callejones, lo tengo todo calculado", le mostró sus blancos colmillos en una sonrisa que detalla confianza y presuntuosidad. Le demostraría que tan valiente y fuerte era él. "Mirame… Hinata", Susurró para sí mismo, dándose un aire de orgullo.

Inmediatamente, saltó con intención de llegar hasta la otra estantería más lejana impulsandose con las patas, ante la preocupada mirada de la ojiperla. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que Naruto quería, no salió como esperaba…

Sakura y Sasuke escucharon un montón de cosas romperse en la cocina, y tan pronto como les fuera posible, corrieron hasta la escena del crimen y observaron estupefactos todos los platos y vasos rotos, además de los cuchillos dispersos alrededor del atolondrado felino que estaba parado en cuatro patas como si nada.

-¡Naruto! - Llamó Sakura. - ¿¡Estás bien!? - Lo inspeccionó rápidamente.

"¡Naruto-kun!", Hinata salió desde debajo de la estufa en el que había tomado como refugio cuando los trastos iban a caer encima de ella. Y fue al encuentro de su desobediente amigo. "¿¡Te, Te encuentras bien!?".

"Si, Si. ¡Me encuentro bien dattebayo!", estaba tranquilo hasta que escuchó el alarido de su querida ama.

-¡Naruto tonto! ¡Mira lo que te hiciste! - Señaló agarrando la pata sangrante del susodicho, - Seguro te cortaste con uno de los cuchillos ¡Tonto! ¡Te pudo haber pasado algo peor! - Reclamó con clara preocupación.

"Naruto-kun…", a Hinata se le cristalizaron los ojos al ver tal herida.

"¿Qué? Pero no es nada Sakura-chan, es solo un rasguño", maulló despreocupado.

-Hay que llevarlo al veterinario otra vez. - Aclaró Sasuke con desgano. - Se le podría infectar la herida. Y requiere puntadas. -

-Tienes razón - Secundó su esposa. - Debemos llevarlo… - Cargó a Naruto en brazos y prosiguió a buscar su portador.

"¡No, esperen! ¡No estoy mal! Ni si quiera me duele…" Desesperado, comenzó a forcejear con la pelirrosa, rasguñando al aire, haciendo movimientos como un pez fuera del agua. No quería volver a ese lugar lleno de agujas. "¡Estoy bien Sakura-chan!".

-Prepararé a Sarada - Anunció Sasuke.

-Te espero afuera, llamaré a un taxi. -

" ¡Hinata! ¡Dile a Sakura-chan que estoy bien dattebayo!", rogó a una ojiperla preocupada por su querido. La pelirrosa ya había abierto la puerta después de haberlo metido en la mochila para gatos naranja, la minina fue hasta ella buscando la mirada del blondo. ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarlo? "¡Por favor, Hinata!".

"¡Na-Naruto-kun, lo lamento no pu-puedo ayudarte… ", El susodicho la miró aturdido, "Estás herido, de-debes dejar que te cure Ji-Jiraya-sama".

"¡¡Pero, Hina-…!! ", fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar la peliazul antes de que Sakura cerrará la puerta.

La gatita más que triste por no poder hacer lo que Naruto le había suplicado, estaba sumamente preocupada por la herida ensangrentada de su pata. No quería que le pasara nada malo.

-Nos vemos después, Hinata - Anunció Sasuke con Sarada en brazos a punto de cruzar la puerta, sin embargo al ver a su mascota temblar, supo la causa y sólo pudo consolarla con palabras. - Naruto estará bien, es un pobre rasguño de cuchillo. Lo llevaremos con el veterinario para que cierre su cortada y listo…- Ella lo miró con sus ojos brillosos, como si quisiera llorar. El Uchiha bufó. - Estará bien Hina, ahora vuelvo -.

En un par de segundos, la felina ya se encontraba sola en aquel departamento. Comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala, intentando despejar sus horribles pensamientos.

"Naruto-kun estará bien. Si, si Sasuke-nii me lo dijo es que debe ser cierto...", se recostó en su lecho, encogida y con la mirada perdida, "Él nunca miente". Sonrió, sí, ahora estaba convencida de que su amigo estaría bien. Sasuke lo había asegurado.

De repente, escuchó unos ruidos chillantes y cortantes en el ventanal, viró hacia él y se topó con los ojos celestes del mismo gato albino que la había visitado anteriormente hace días atrás.

"¿Toneri-san?", se acercó al vidrio con sigilo, " ¿Qué hace aquí?".

"Vine a verte", respondió con su habitual tono, "¿No es eso lo que hacen los amigos?", cuestionó ya frente a ella, cuando lo único que los separaba era una gran pared de vidrio. Hinata no supo que maullar a continuación, así que se quedó expectante. "Es muy raro que tu amigo no esté aquí sobre protegiéndote", mencionó después del silencio de la peliazul.

"Na-Naruto-kun está herido, y Sakura-san y Sasuke-nii lo llevaron a que lo cure Jiraya-sama", respondió con algo de escozor en la garganta. Esperaba que él estuviera bien.

" Mmm, ya veo, así que al fin estás libre de su presencia por un rato". Toneri se lamió una pata, limpiandose hasta dejarla tan pulcra como todo su cuerpo.

"¿A… A qué se refiere con eso?", preguntó Hinata con notable molestia.

Naruto era su amigo, además de su amor no correspondido. A ella, el que él la buscara para jugar o para pasar el rato juntos le hacía muy feliz, le gustaba que él le contara sus historias de cuando era minino, le encantaba que le animara cuando ella se sentía mal. Amaba estar con él. Por eso, que Toneri dijera que al fin estaba libre de Naruto… Le parecía insensible de su parte, sobre todo en esos momentos en que él corría peligro por una herida sangrante.

Toneri al darse cuenta de lo que provocó, refutó con cansancio, "No me malentiendas. Se nota que Naruto es muy buen gato, es decir, tú lo aprecias y él también a ti…", Hinata se sonrojó por lo último, "Sin embargo, eso no quita lo posesivo y sobreprotector que está siendo contigo", serio miró fijamente a la ojiperla haciendo tiritar a sus mismas lilas.

"Creo… Creo que está confundido Toneri-san, Naruto-kun sólo se preocupa por mí. Cuando él se pone de esa forma, es porque no quiere que me pase algo malo.", justificó al instante, pero había aparecido una pequeña mancha de duda en su tierno corazón.

"Hinata, tal vez ahora no te des cuenta, pero pronto notarás pequeñas cosas que hacen a Naruto un amigo… que no es conveniente para ti", con falsa lástima, el oji celeste continuó, "Oh, si tan sólo pudieras verlo. Naruto te impide que seamos amigos, incluso estoy seguro de que él no te permite salir de esta jaula que tienen por hogar y no te deja ver el maravilloso mundo de la ciudad con tus propios ojos…", la gatita titubeó al escucharlo, y su mirada se tornó reflexiva, " Hinata, estoy seguro que Naruto es un buen gato, de verdad, por algo tú le quieres… Pero él no debe limitar tu vida de esa manera, no es sano".

"Toneri-san, yo,... De verdad no lo creo así, sin embargo agradezco su sinceridad para conmigo. Es decir, sé que u-usted siente preocupación por mi y… A pesar de que no nos conocemos, Toneri-san ha mantenido interés, y por ello le doy las gracias", maulló algo avergonzada por toda aquella situación; que un extraño le viniera a decir que su relación amistosa era tóxica y nada beneficiosa para ella ¡Y con tan poco de conocerse! Era algo bastante anormal. Entonces, tal vez él veía algo que ella no.

"Bueno, es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no?", y aquel sencillo comentario la destrozó, se sintió tan culpable por la forma en que le juzgó sin conocerlo primero…

"Yo, Toneri-san, yo lo …"

"Hinata-chan, me encantaría que sigamos con nuestra amistad, aún si Naruto está presente… " Toneri dió media vuelta y saltó hasta los bordes del balcón. La susodicha lo miró culpable, pues ella no creyó que él fuera alguien de buen corazón, y el gato de color nieve había demostrado lo contrario al ser sincero con ella; alguien con quien valiera la pena conversar. El pensamiento cerrado de no darle la oportunidad de conocerlo fue en gran parte porque Naruto lo había dicho así. "Nos vemos otro día… Por cierto, bonito cascabel".

La felina lo vió desaparecer y al mismo tiempo sintió emerger una inmensa tristeza por la posibilidad de lo que había dicho su nuevo amigo acerca de Naruto, fuera cierto.

_..._

Era una notable noche helada, Sasuke no tenía deseos de salir de la cama aunque tuviera inmensas ganas de ir al baño. Creía que si salía se le congelarían sus pies desnudos. Y es que dentro de las cobijas era tan cálido… Que incluso para levantarse en días entre semana, se le hacía imposible.

-Maldición - Balbuceó adormilado antes de pararse de la cama.

Fue al cuarto de Sarada a paso lento por el congelamiento de sus extremidades. Al lado de su cuna, la observó por largo rato, tan pequeña y delicada, para posteriormente arroparla con un par de cobertores extra y acariciarle la frente con su dedo medio e índice.

Luego de ese tierno contratiempo, fue al baño, y cuando llevó a cabo su reconfortante rutina urinaria caminó rodeando la sala de estar con el objeto de volver a su habitación, a su cálida cama. Sin embargo, antes de entrar a su habitación un sexto sentido le hizo mirar detrás de él, justo donde deberían de estar las camas de sus felinos.

No supo cómo reaccionar, sólo se quedó en silencio, sin facciones evidentes en su rostro, sólo con sus ojos bien abiertos.

Su gatita dormía, cual bella durmiente, tan hermosa bajo la luz de la luna misma que hacía brillar el adorno dorado en su cuello, se notaba desde lejos el aura tan apacible que desprendía. Mientras que el de pelo amanecer, se encontraba despierto, tan despierto que ni siquiera un toque de Morfeo lo podría hacer volver al mundo de los sueños. El ojiazul, con su pata vendada por el acontecimiento de hace un par de días, en su destrozada y sucia cama, observaba a la gatita con tal intensidad que daba escalofríos de sólo apreciarlo.

El Uchiha tragó fuertemente al ver con horror cómo su rival se quería comer con la mirada a su querida Hinata. El Uchiha apretó los puños al observar con irritación como las perlas azulinas de Naruto brillaban con algo incomprensible. El Uchiha murmuró una blasfemia cuando escuchó al Travieso gato ronronear por Hinata.

Cuando él hubo soltado tal grosería, el felino volteó en su dirección y, al verse descubierto, una expresión indescifrable se tornó en su rostro gatuno.

Ambos machos sintieron una incomodidad insoportable. Voltearon sus miradas -antes conectadas- a otro lado que no fuera el de su rival, deseando nunca haber presenciado ó, en el caso del rubio, haber sido presenciado en esa escena tan bochornosa.

Naruto se encogió en su colchón, como si aparentara dormir. Sasuke sabiendo lo que el felino quiere hacerle creer, le siguió la corriente, y se encaminó a su lecho, intentando en vano olvidarse del acecho de un gato enamorado.

_..._

"Un… Un poco más a la izquierda. Sí, Uhmm… Ju-justo ahí", ronroneó al sentir el alivio en forma de crujido invadir toda su espalda, "Gra-Gracias Naruto-kun, siempre te estaré agradecida".

"¡No es nada!", Rió risueño al mismo tiempo que bajaba de la espalda de su amiga, "Es divertido caminar sobre ti para amasarte".

Ése masaje había sido fabuloso, en realidad todos los masajes que Naruto le daba eran gloria pura. No recordaba exactamente desde cuando había comenzado ese ritual, lo que sí sabía es que en un principio era sumamente vergonzoso. Sin embargo en su momento estaba desesperada, porque no tenía a nadie que pudiera aliviarle su dolor de cadera - que sufría regularmente desde que había empezado a vivir con Sasuke-, hasta que Naruto fue su salvación al poner sus patas en su espalda baja.

La peliazul, antes recostada, sacudió su pelaje y se encaminó al pequeño comedor junto con el rubio en busca de su desayuno.

"¡Sakura-chan, tengo hambre !", dió grandes saltos para llamar la atención de su ama que estaba perdida en darle de comer a Sarada.

Hinata instintivamente vió la pata vendada del gatito, que a pesar de mostrar mejoría no estaba completamente sana. Claro que se lo había comentado a él en varias ocasiones cuando lo veía hacer ese tipo de esfuerzos con su pata… Pero él no comprendía.

-Si, ya voy Naruto, ya voy.- Dicho esto, fue a la cocina dejando a Sarada en su asiento de bebé jugar con la papilla, mientras la pequeña observaba a los dos gatitos merodeando a su alrededor.

-... _inada_… -

"¿Uh, dijiste algo Sarada?", cuestionó el ojiazul.

-..._inada_.- Repitió, y rió con dulzura apretando sus manitas una contra la otra. .

Hinata se asombró por instantes al escuchar balbucear a su pequeña ama. No sabía si eran las primeras palabras - o intento de palabras- que ella decía, pero nunca la había escuchado comunicarse de esa forma.

" ¿Nada? ¡¿Nada qué?!", preguntó nuevamente Naruto haciendo gestos con la cola bastante pronunciados.

De pronto, El felino adulto escuchó cómo rasguñanban la ventana corrediza. Naruto, sabiendo quién podría ser, se acercó hasta toparse con el de color nieve. Mientras la pantera color noche se daba por aludida fijando su atención a la bebé Uchiha.

Se puso velozmente entre Toneri y su vista - Hinata-, con una cara de pocos amigos, fijando su vista en él.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo", Rió cansado el callejero.

"Entonces supongo que ya conoces lo que debes hacer", gruñó el gato encrespado, "Largate".

"¿A qué le tienes miedo?", al ojiazul, impactado, se le enmudeció el hocico ante los ronroneos del intruso, "No es como que tu amiga te vaya a dejar por mi ¿O si?"

Y de un momento a otro nuestro gatito se puso rojo de furia al escuchar el descaro de ese personaje. Pero por milagro logró tranquilizarse antes de lanzarsele encima.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Estaba seguro que no era tan simple como ser amigo de una gata de casa.

"Ya deberías intuirlo. No puedes ser tan tonto", al pequeño felino se le salieron los ojos por las cuencas y, a punto de rugir escandalosamente, el oji celeste maulló con burla, "... Bueno, el tiempo dirá si la gatita necesita uno casero cuando tiene al callejero que sabe ronronear".

Y, aunque el blondo no era tan listo para entender lo que significaba aquella frase insinuante que había dicho, no evitó que lo sacara de sus casillas. "Tú, idiota, ¡Vete de una vez!"

Gruñó con tanta ferocidad que logró llamar la atención de Hinata, ella se acercó instantes después observando la escena de su amigo con la cola alzada y con pose defensiva, y la de su némesis que estaba tan tranquilo como todo un príncipe.

"Na-Naruto-kun, espera, yo… Yo le dije que vi-viniera", refutó con algo de temor. Y ambos machos la miraron sorprendidos.

"¿Qué dices, Hinata?"

"Bueno yo, es que…" miró del albino al rubio repetidamente, insegura de sus propios maullidos, "Me gustaría co-conocer a Toneri-san me-mejor ", sus perlas acuosas le delataban lo intimidada que se sentía por la reacción de Naruto, una que plasmaba confusión y ¿Decepción?

"Qué …", el blondo no sabía qué decir, estaba sorprendido de que su amiga lo haya contradecido y más si lo hacía por un extraño. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué quería saber más de ese engreído gato? Si se notaba a leguas que tramaba algo, y ése algo era Hinata; desde el primer momento éste príncipe callejero había mostrado un interés hacia ella nada amistoso, uno de seducción y celo de macho a hembra. Obviamente la ojiperla no estaba enterada de esto, un alma tan pura e ingenua no podría saber lo que esconden esos movimientos ondulantes y maullidos atrayentes que Toneri hacía. Por ello, ella sólo tenía la intención de hacerse amiga de el gato…Sin embargo, ¿Es que no tenía suficiente con Shino y Kiba?

¿Es que no tenía suficiente con él?

Al ver al intruso sonreír con suficiencia en dirección a Hinata, le hizo hervir la sangre.

-¡Aquí tienen gatitos, _bon appétit_ !- Sakura dejó los platos respectivos en el suelo a lado del comedor, aunque se extrañó de no ver a sus mascotas ahí.

-¡... _inada, inada _… !- Señaló la Uchiha menor con su dedo índice hacia el gran ventanal.

-¿ Inada ? - La pelirrosa viró a dónde su hija apuntaba, sin percatarse que había dicho su primera palabra, y se encaminó allá curiosa. Claro que su curiosidad aumentó al ver a los tres gatitos en escena. - Naruto, Hinata-chan, ¿Quién es su nuevo amigo? - Cuestionó sonriente, acariciando segundos después aquel gato tan lindo, sin percatarse de las escuetas miradas de sus dos mascotas:

"No, no, no".

"Naruto-kun, démonos el tiempo de conocerlo".

"No ¡Yo no perderé mi tiempo con alguien que sólo busca adueñarse de mi hogar!", Gimió el peli naranja, molesto por toda esa situación, " Hinata, ese gato… no me fío de él. Es decir, no me agrada en lo más mínimo, no lo quiero aquí ni lo quiero cerca de ti".

"Naruto-kun, solo porque n-no te agrade no lo puedes rechazar así como así… hay, hay que darle una oportunidad de conocerlo mejor".

"¡Pues yo no quiero darle una oportunidad!"

"Bu-Bueno, yo si se la daré".

Y con eso se dió por terminada la discusión, quedando ambas partes inconformes e inseguras con la reacción del otro; Hinata intentaba no pensar, con tal de que su corazón no doliera, por lo molesto e irracional que Naruto podía actuar para con ella; mientras que su contraparte, hacía el esfuerzo por ignorar lo decepcionado y furioso que sentía su joven e inexperto corazón.

_... _

"¡Maldita sea!, ese idiota, ¿Quién se cree?, haciéndose el inocente con Hinata", maulló el felino dando vueltas sobre sí mismo, rasgado el suelo de concreto desgastado con irritación pura, "… No, no. No lo voy a tolerar, cuando descubra que está tramando…¡Sí, seguro trama algo!, y cuando lo sepa me las pagará".

"Naruto, no es por nada, pero no nos hemos visto en varias semanas porque tú estabas no sé qué protegiendo tu territorio, y lo único de lo que me puedes hablar es sobre tu amiga y su relación con su macho… No aprobado por ti". Maulló con desgano un felino blanco con cresta carbón, el confiable amigo del pelinaranja; aburrido de estar recostado durante un buen tiempo solo para escuchar atentamente al otro quejarse. El sueño lo empezaba a sucumbir.

Ambos compañeros de guerra, se hallaban en una de las pequeñas y mugrientas calles de la ciudad, más específicamente, en el hogar de la pandilla gatuna a la que el ojinegro pertenecía. Cuando éste último estaba ayudando a su amigo Chouji a conseguir un pescado algo decente para su exigente estómago en la basura, Naruto lo había emboscado con el propósito de desahogar sus problemas amorosos…

"¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando Shikamaru?! , él no es su… su… ¡Hinata nunca lo aceptaría de esa forma! Él es sólo un entrometido roba amigas que quiere un poco de atención", rugió con los pelos encrespados, y su compañero rodó los ojos, "Mira que pavonearse frente a Hinata como si nada. Es un maldito".

"¿A quién me recuerda? "

"Además, ¿Por qué Hinata le toma tanta importancia?, ¿Es que no tiene suficiente con Kiba o Shino…O conmigo?", sus zafiros se tornaron cristalinos, su resentimiento era palpable.

"... Ya sé a quién "

"¿Acaso me estás escuchando Shikamaru? , no me has ayudado en absolutamente nada. Hablo contigo para pedirte un consejo y parece que te importa un bledo", su ceja - o en donde debería estar - tiritó molesta tanto por la indiferencia de su oyente como por el sonido de papas siendo comidas por un felino gordo y castaño.

El susodicho suspiró "¿Quieres un consejo? Deja que Hinata sea amiga de ése tal Toneri, si trama algo, pronto saldrá a la luz. Aunque creo que exageras, no creo que ése gato se sobrepase, sobre todo contando que él sólo puede hablar con ella en tu territorio. Ley de gatos", bajó de un salto de donde se encontraba recostado en un sillón viejo y deshecho hasta enfrentar a su amigo, mirándolo con seriedad, " De igual forma si ése animal resulta ser un vil rastrero, entonces tarde o temprano ella lo sabrá".

"¡¡Pero… !!"

"Eres un tonto." Rió una gatita rubia apareciendo en escena de repente, tan coqueta como hermosa, en dirección al otro blondo después de verlo intentar refutar. "Nosotras no esperamos a que los machos por fin te vean como su hembra… Si tú, Narutonto, no pudiste verla, entonces deja que otro lo haga", ronroneó moviéndose sensualmente con la cola haciendo ondulaciones en el aire, a compás de su cuerpo, ante las incrédulas miradas de sus amigos.

"Yo sí la veo… ", contestó bajo, y recordando su delicada figura y sus bonitos ojos brillosos, sus finos bigotes y sus lindas orejas, su sensual cola noche y su hermosa nariz rosada. Sacudiendose, volvió a la realidad y encaró a la susodicha, sorprendiendola en el proceso, "Además, tú no estás en condiciones para aconsejarme dattebayo, ¡Seduces a palomas como Sai por diversión!"

"¡Tú… Tú que sabes! Lo que siento por Sai no es ningún juego", siseó roja de indignación.

"Si, si, claro"

Shikamaru suspiró una vez más por el pleito de ambos oji azules, susurrando un "problemático", para después sugerir: "Has lo que quieras con tu compañera, Naruto", dijo refiriéndose a Hinata, "Ahora vamos a comer con la pandilla". Y Chouji fue el primero en acatar la orden.

_..._

Sakura, sentada en el sofá, admiraba con encanto el gateo de su bebé en el piso alfombrado: sus gorgoteos mientras avanzaba hasta querer alcanzar a los gatos de la casa que se encontraban dispersos uno del otro que daban uno que otro maullido pero ciertamente algo alejados entre sí.

La señora Uchiha era muy intuitiva, incluso tal vez más que su esposo. Sobre todo si el tema son sus gatitos.

Un ejemplo de esto era que, apostaba todo su dinero, su casa e incluso su vida a que Naruto y Hinata se quedarían juntos y que tendrían muchos mininos de paso. Mientras que Sasuke no lo veía así, no sólo porque estuviera aferrado a su querida gata y estuviera en contra de esa relación gatuna, no, su marido realmente creía que esos gatitos no serían pareja, sobre todo porque su gato era un atolondrado y él nunca podría ver lo valiosa que era una gatita como su peliazul.

-... _inada, inada _\- Balbuceó Sarada deteniéndose y alargando su pequeña mano en dirección de la minina peliazul. La madre sonrió.

En conclusión, cuando Sakura intuía que algo pasaba, era porque pasaba.

Ambos felinos ya no jugaban como antes, Hinata casi siempre se encontraba admirando a Sarada, otras veces maullandole a una planta de la cocina o "charlando" con el perro del vecino, mientras que Naruto o se la pasaba siempre queriendo llamar la atención de su peli rosada ama o se quedaba viendo afuera del gran ventanal esperando la llegada de, al parecer, otro gato oji celeste.

Y cuando el pequeño tigre y la mini pantera estaban juntos, había silencio y un ocasional maullido y ronroneo. Y una que otra mirada profunda, característica de un instinto salvaje, o así ella lo veía.

Tenía el presentimiento que todo se debía a que estaban comenzando a madurar. Y desconocía realmente si eso le agradaba o no, es decir, con Hinata no habría problema, sin embargo el ya no ver a su atolondrado gatito ser como el de siempre -tan juguetón y desprendiendo su carisma-, le iba causar una inmensa nostalgia. Pues quería a su gatito tal y como era, aún cuando rompía cosas o le rasgaba sus hermosas piernas, le hiciera estornudar a propósito con su cola o le rompiera sus lindas prendas de vestir con sus dientes.

Aunque a la vez le parecía un gran acontecimiento el que madurara, ya que así Naruto podría empezar a sentir sus instintos de… Reproducción y apareamiento hacia cierta gatita, en conjunto con el sentido de formar una familia de pequeños Narutos y de pequeñas Hinatas.

_... _

Afortunadamente, contrario a esta época del año, hacía un buen día soleado en la ciudad, calentaba todo el cuerpo con su brisa, y aquello era lo que a la gente le gustaba e incluso a cualquier animal: aunque no para nuestro Travieso gatito.

La conversación amistosa entre el gato albino y la gatita peliazulada, era atentamente escuchada y analizada por otro gato que controlaba increíblemente bien su molestia hacia el invasor. Tenía los ojos cerrados, con su frente fruncida a más no poder, recostado muy cerca del balcón en el que los felinos maullaban.

Y había sido así desde que se habían comenzado a frecuentar desde hace unas semanas.

"... Así que después de almorzar en la casa de los Senju, fui al lago que está justo a lado de un hermoso parque. Deberías verlo, te encantaría."

"A-Apuesto a que sí, seguramente tiene una bella vista".

Toneri rió, "Cuándo quieras; puedo llevarte ahí", Los ojos perlas de la felina se llenaron de una mezcla entre asombro y expectativa, "Sabes que estoy dispuesto a darte un paseo por toda la ciudad, sobre todo en los lugares que más te podrían impresionar", sonrió galante.

"¿Có-cómo cuáles?"

"Uhmm, durante la mañana podemos almorzar afuera de un delicioso buffet de mariscos… Ahí siempre me dan uno que otro pedazo de pescado, de muy buena calidad por cierto".

"¿Buffet?", murmuró para sí la felina.

"Por la tarde podríamos dar un paseo por los alrededores; las calles son agradables a la vista al igual que la laguna rodeada del parque… Debo mostrarte a mis colegas, son gatos de amos ricos y refinados, pero al igual que yo disfrutan ser libres de vez en cuando".

"No pe-pensé que supiera tanto de la ci-ciudad. E-Es entrañable que lo mencione con tanta pa-pasión", maulló Hinata sonriente. A Naruto le tembló su 'ceja' gatuna ante lo dicho por su amiga.

"Me agrada que lo notaras, querida. Ya verás las maravillas que esperan por ti cuando te decidas a salir… Te sorprendería lo que podríamos hacer". Ninguno de los felinos del hogar Uchiha pudo apreciar la segunda intensión de sus ronroneos prometedores, que hablaban más de la clase de gato que era Toneri.

"Eso suena grandioso, Toneri-san".

"¡No, no suena grandioso!", interrumpió el tercero, "Hinata, ¿Olvidas que no puedes salir?", siseó molesto con su amiga. No entendía el por qué tenía tantas ganas de irse de su hogar y escaparse con ése engreído.

"Pe-pero… ¿Por qué no puedo?", cuestionó confundida, descolocando en el proceso al ojiazul.

"Porque… ¡Es, es demasiado peligroso!".

"Tú siempre sales ", refutó Hinata con disgusto notable.

"Bu-Bueno, es porque yo sé cómo sobrevivir en las calles.", Naruto ya no sabía que estaba diciendo, sólo quería hacerle entender a su amiga que no podía irse de la seguridad de su hogar y mucho menos por ideas de alguien como Toneri. "Además, tú le temes a la ciudad desde que eras una cachorra, es decir, el mundo exterior es horrible, de solo pensar en el pobre lugar en que viviste, en los canes que te perseguían y en el abandono de tu padre; es de lo peor ¿No es así?"

Hinata se quedó muda. Dolida por el golpe bajo que su mejor amigo, que su amado, le había dado con esa simple frase. Después de haberle contado su historia de la infancia, de la tristeza y el terror que había sufrido, no podía creer, ni siquiera aunque se lo hubieran advertido, de que Naruto lo usaría en su contra. Incluso en cierto punto, ella le había dicho anteriormente que podía quitar sus miedos saliendo al exterior con tal de pasar más tiempo juntos. Pasar el tiempo con él, a quien amaba. Claro que su amigo no había accedido en su momento.

Y eso él lo había olvidado, lo había ignorado malamente con tal de ganar una razón para que ella no se fuera.

El blondo, tarde fue cuando se dió cuenta de su error, de lo que ocasionaron sus 'inocentes' palabras en su querida amiga. Arrepentido de haber lastimado a su compañera, se dispuso a disculparse cuando fue interrumpido por la risa del oji celeste.

"Cavaste hondo Naruto-kun, solo pones excusas para que Hinata no tenga amistades.", ronroneó con sorna, dejando perplejo al susodicho. "Es lamentable".

"¡Te equivocas! Lo único que quiero es que tú no la pongas en peligro dattebayo".

"Eres tan predecible, incluso ella se está dando cuenta del tipo de gato que tú e-... ".

"Basta, Toneri-san", por fin maulló la gatita con aire molesto y cansado. Los machos voltearon a verla de inmediato, sin un mínimo sonido que escapase de sus hocicos. "Yo… Tal vez sea mejor que terminemos por hoy".

Ambos gatitos, al escuchar esto, se quedaron como piedra; sabiendo que Toneri había arruinado el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos, y que Naruto, a pesar de haber estropeado el momento de Hinata con su nuevo amigo como él quería, la había lastimado.

Sólo pudieron verla alejarse a paso decaído, yendo a alguna otra parte que no fuera con sus presencias.

(...)

Meciendo una hoja con su pata, miraba a la nada, rememorando lo acontecido hace unas horas, con los ojos brillosos y la nariz lagrimosa: indicaba que estaba a un solo estímulo para soltarse a llorar.

"Hinata", la llamó preocupado su diminuto amigo, "Quiero ayudarte, pero no puedo si no me dices que sucedió".

Esperó pacientemente durante varios instantes, llenos de un silencio angustioso, a que la peliazul hablara… Pero aún seguía inmersa en su mundo moviendo el hogar de Shino, hipnotizándose a sí misma. Deseando quedarse ahí, por un tiempo interminable.

La oruga sólo se limitó a suspirar, retomando su actividad; almorzar. Debía prepararse para cuando llegara el día de su metamorfosis. De pronto, ya no sintió el movimiento de la hoja debajo de él, Hinata ya no la movía. La miró de reojo preguntándose el porqué había parado. Los diminutos ojos de la oruga se hicieron más grandes al apreciar a su amiga en la misma posición sollozando silenciosamente.

"Shino-kun…", esperó con paciencia nuevamente a que prosiguiera, pero la incertidumbre de lo que le pudo haber pasado le carcomía por dentro, "Na-Naruto-kun fue… Él, él me..., sólo porque está molesto por la presencia de Toneri-san… Y y-yo no puedo entender el por qué…", sus perlas comenzaron a cubrirse de agua salada, su pequeña nariz rosada se fruncía y sus orejas color noche bajaron al mismo nivel que su pesar, "El por qué también está molesto conmigo. Yo, yo soy la que de-debería estar enojada con él, por que y-yo le confié mi dolor y l-lo puso en contra mía; sólo para g-ganar una ri-riña", comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, haciéndole gran competencia a la lluvia misma. Su amigo siguió en silencio, "N-no sé qué le sucede… Y no sé q-qué puedo hacer al respecto, Shino-kun ".

Los maullidos lastimeros no se escuchaban, pero de igual forma Hinata agradecía que ninguno de sus amos estuviera en casa… Al igual que Naruto, quien después de aquel incómodo momento entre ellos, se había ido del hogar Uchiha: seguramente para no tener que verla y así evitar una escena bochornosa en la cual ninguno se disculparía de nada, o al menos eso pensaba la felina.

Y no estaba precisamente equivocada.

Naruto tenía que aclararse, tranquilizarse… y saber la razón de por qué había caído tan bajo por simples celos. Ni si quiera sabía si tenía el valor de pedirle perdón, no sabía cómo, sentía vergüenza… Vergüenza de él mismo. En cambio Hinata, no tenía idea de cómo proceder ¿Debería decirle algo? ¿Actuaría resentida? ¿O acaso lo mejor era olvidar su error? Ella sabía que su amigo no había maullado eso con fines de dañarla, sino para darse la razón a sí mismo en la discusión… Pero igual la había herido de corazón.

"Hinata", él era directo, tal vez demasiado, por eso no le dió vueltas o eufemismos llenos de lástima o comprensión. Sólo fue al grano. "Naruto está celoso. Y tú… Debes aprender a que no te consuman sus inseguridades. Ponle un alto, no importa que tan doloroso sea para ambos", la gatita lo miró fijamente, intentando pegarse en la mente sus palabras, "Obviamente, no lo hace con maldad, sin embargo no está bien… Y él lo sabe". Shino le dedicó una sonrisa de oruga, mostrándole su apoyo. Ella paró de llorar. "Espera el momento. Estoy seguro que sabrás cómo solucionarlo".

_..._

"Hace tiempo que no vienes por aquí. ¿A qué debo el milagro?".

"He tenido asuntos que tratar por esta zona, así que aproveché la ocasión", respondió al otro gato.

"Ah, creo que sé de qué carácter son esos asuntitos tuyos", rió con sorna, moviendo su cola.

"Pues estás en lo correcto", contestó también burlándose, "aunque me está resultando más difícil de lo que pensé".

"Es una de esas que mete la cola entre las patas, ¿No es así?".

"Supones bien" .

"¿Por qué no te consigues otra? Así te evitas problemas".

"Cierto…", maulló soberbio, conociendo que podría aparearse con cualquier gata en celo que se le cruzara en el camino, "Sin embargo, la satisfacción que tendré con ésta será aún mayor".

Su amigo confundido preguntó haciendo reír al 'Don Juan', "¿Por qué? ¿Es una fina?"

"No". Entonces recordó a la felina, que era bastante hermosa como la Afrodita de los gatos, que hacía contraste con su timidez y su aparente sumisión - tal cual le gustaba-. Además, recordó a la sombra de esta gata que no se despegaba de ella, siempre a la defensiva, protegiendo, celando; a su luz. "El simple resultado de ver los ojos rabiosos de un macho cuando le arrebate a su hembra, me será suficientemente divertido como para pelear un poco", ronroneó finalmente. Su amigo rió enormemente.

Ambos acompañantes siguieron con su encuentro: maullando de los temas habituales en el tejado de un hogar acomodado perteneciente, por obviedad, a una familia rica.

_..._

Frente a frente, con cierto temor y recelo, ambos gatitos se miraban incómodos; como si no tuvieran nada que maullar, nada que discutir, nada de nada. Era un ambiente tenso, ése que tanto le repugnaba a Naruto y le generaba ansiedad a Hinata. Enfrentándose para maullarse lo que importa.

El primero, anhelaba que su querida amiga volviera a sonreírle y proponerle que pasaran juntos la tarde cuidando a Sarada como siempre lo hacían. La segunda, al igual que su compañero, quería que todo fuera como hace unas pocas semanas, que él la siguiera tomando en cuenta en sus extraños juegos y travesuras, y que la observara con cierta ilusión en la mirada.

Habían pasado más de veinticuatro horas sin hablarse.

La misma noche del día en que había ocurrido el incidente: la peliazul ya hubo estado dormida en su camita morada cuando el pelirrubio regresó a la casa en hora de la cena. No se habían maullado para nada durante la mayoría del día siguiente.

La ojiperla pensaba lo cobarde que era ella; no había cambiado absolutamente nada desde que era una minina, y en eso debería darle la razón a su amigo, pues ella, independientemente del temor que le tenía a todo lo que provenía del exterior… Dentro, en su propio hogar, le daba miedo darle un alto a Naruto cuando éste la lastimaba jugando, o cuando no aceptaba un no por respuesta sin que éste se exaltara, o cuando ella se dejaba hacer conforme a sus deseos - como no dejarla salir por tal razón 'peligrosa' -... Inclusive le daba miedo decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos, con tal de que no saliera perjudicado ni él ni su relación.

Hinata negó para sí.

No, eso no era cierto. La verdadera razón por la que se acobardaba de maullarle a todo pulmón que lo amaba, era porque ella no quería salir lastimada;

Pues creía que si se negaba a algún juego, él jamás ya querría jugar con ella; que si decía lo contrario a los deseos del blondo, él ya no querría compartir más momentos juntos; o que si le decía sus más profundos sentimientos… Él no los aceptaría y la rechazaría, provocando un inmenso mar lleno de corazones rotos y lágrimas desilucionadas por sus fantasías rotas.

Bueno, dudaba que Naruto hiciera las primeras dos cosas mencionadas. Pero lo último… Era inevitable.

Y esos mismos miedos, esos mismos que no le dejaban actuar de la manera más simple y correcta posible… Debían parar. Ella tiene que convertirse en alguien más fuerte. Alguien valiente; y estaba dispuesta a enfrentar esos pensamientos para poder mejorarse así misma y, a la par, la relación con su querido amigo.

El ojiazul mientras tanto pensaba en cómo podía comenzar maullar: Era claro que debía disculparse con su amiga, se había equivocado y era palpable la vergüenza que sentía hacia sus propios actos; tenía en claro que ponerle reparos en dejarla salir a las calles sólo porque temía por la seguridad de ella y porque tenía unos 'pequeños' celos por el pálido Toneri-tonto, no era correcto. Y eso estaba dispuesto a cambiarlo. Después de todo, en su inconsciente, pasaban sus deseos en sueños: Él quería mostrarle todo lo bello de la ciudad, enseñarle cómo sobrevivir en los callejones, a sus amigos, protegerla a cada momento hasta volver juntos a su hogar. Y tal vez, fuera por eso mismo que Naruto se había enojado tanto cuando Toneri quiso llevar a Hinata a ése mundo tan extenso… Y ella se había mostrado muy dispuesta a permitirselo.

Y de alguna manera, le había dolido. Pues el simple hecho de saberse solo era invadido por una ráfaga de tristeza, una cinta de recuerdos. Él quería pasar esa experiencia con ella. Sólo los dos sentirían la libertad en el viento del exterior, sólo ambos regresarían a mitad de la noche después de haber visitado a la pandilla gatuna, sólo los dos podrían ser como Sakura y Sasuke, sólo ambos podrían tener un bebé.

Naruto negó con la cabeza

En verdad se estaba yendo muy lejos. Tenía que ubicarse en el ahora, y en lo que tenía que hacer en ese instante, en que tenía que velar por su impulsividad y disculparse con su querida amiga… Su bonita y querida amiga.

Abrió su hocico, apunto de maullarle, pero no pudo continuar cuando su contraparte ganó la acción.

"C-Creo que… A-Ambos pudimos sobre pasarnos un poco ¡E-Es decir! Creo que la llegada de Toneri-san pu-pudo hacer que nos distanciáramos y tu-tuviéramos diferencias", observó que Naruto asentía cuidadosamente, dándole la razón con una suavidad nada característica de él.

"Lo sé", ronroneó lastimoso, "Lo lamento enserio Hinata.", cargó su garganta con saliva, preparándose para lo que finalmente, después de un tiempo sin haberle maullado por su pelea consigo mismo. "No debí haberte dicho eso, ningún buen amigo lo haría", se acercó un poco más a ella haciendo énfasis en sus maullidos.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Sé que actué como un tonto Hinata y de verdad lo siento dattebayo", le sonrió con rostro compungido, demostrando en sus facciones y palabras lo mucho que ella significaba para él. La gatita se conmovió. Y él pequeño adulto, con algo de miedo de retomar un tema algo sensible, agarró fuerzas para continuar: "Pero debes saber que Toneri no es un buen gato." y ante estas palabras, la de pelo noche se puso rígida, seria, por otra vez escuchar la aversión hacia su nuevo amigo. "¡Creeme dattebayo! Algo de él me pone los pelos de punta, haciéndome que esté listo para el ataque. ¡No es de fiar! ¡Mi cola me lo dice! "

Y ella en verdad quería creerle, era su amigo desde hace años después de todo. Sin embargo, también recordaba las palabras de Toneri que le hacían desconfiar de que su amado no estaba pensando de manera clara:

_"... No quita lo posesivo y sobreprotector que está siendo contigo… Oh, si tan sólo pudieras verlo. Te impide que seamos amigos… Él no debe limitar tu vida de esa manera, no es sano"._

Hinata nuevamente sacudió su cabeza, y ésta vez maulló de forma sutil; "Naruto-kun, por favor, ya no juzgues a Toneri-san. Él no ha dado in-indicios de tener intensiones m-malas ni nada pa-parecido".

El ojiazul afiló la mirada, lamentando la inconsciencia de la felina. "Puede que tú no lo veas Hinata, pero ése engreído sólo juega contigo y busca maneras para apartarte de mi y dejarte a solas con él", Hinata se sonrojó ante tal insinuación contra el albino. "Sino ¿Por qué insiste tanto en que salgas?"

"Es porque m-me anima a hacerlo. N-Nunca salgo de casa", su cola azabache se movía al compás de sus emociones, maullado al fin francamente. "... Tú tienes miedo de que lo haga".

Naruto no tuvo argumentos para refutar eso, sintió su nariz enrojecer de la vergüenza. Calló al no saber qué decir, ambos notando de repente como la tensión del ambiente había subido. Y es que era cierto, él nunca se propuso a mostrarle seriamente que el mundo exterior era maravilloso, aún cuando la mayoría de las cosas eran peligrosas para cualquier animalejo en la ciudad. Incluso si él mismo se imaginaba constantemente con Hinata: pero muy dentro de él, no quería que saliera de esas paredes… Por miedo. Un miedo tan inconsciente que ni él mismo podría explicar.

"No estás lista para salir. No aún", ronroneó desviando la mirada.

"¿Co-Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?", escudriñó la oji luna, sintiéndose cada vez más indignada.

"Sólo lo estoy", contestó sin más dilación.

"¡Na-Naruto-kun u-únicamente está diciendo excusas! No tiene sentido a-alguno".

El blondo se sentía cada vez más desesperado de que ella no entendiera su punto… "No tiene sentido para ti porque estás en casa, tienes el peligro en frente y no puedes darte cuenta", la peliazul sintió un nudo en la garganta y se le cristalizaron sus perlas al escucharlo; "¡Eres demasiado ingenua!". Hinata se echó para atrás, sin soltar nada, ni un ronroneo, ni un gesto molesto, ni una gota de sal derramada. Solamente estaba ahí, mirándolo con sus ojitos bonitos, llenos de tristeza y asombro. Naruto se arrepintió en seguida, su impulsividad se le había puesto en contra otra vez: ésa que comenzó desde que Toneri se hubo metido entre ambos. Sin embargo, aún cuando ése fuera un hecho, la culpa seguía siendo de sus propios celos. "Disculpame, yo… No quise hacerte sentir mal, Hinata", ronroneó sincero y apenado, "Sólo… Deberías dejar de ser amiga de Toneri".

Y, en eso, el Travieso gatito tenía razón. Pero su querida no lo podía ver. Ella creía que, aún con las peculiaridades de comportamiento algo extrañas de Toneri, él era un gato de buen corazón, se lo había demostrado con sus palabras alentadoras y sinceras. Él era un buen amigo y por ende también un buen gato, es decir, ¿Por qué no lo sería?

_"Naruto está celoso. Y tú… Debes aprender a que no te consuman sus inseguridades. Ponle un alto, no importa que tan doloroso sea… "_

Recordó las palabras de Shino. Las entendía. Sabía que su amigo estaba celoso, aunque lastimosamente para ella, eran unos celos que un hermano mayor tenía para con su hermana menor - como Sasuke-, o eso pensaba ella. También entendía que Naruto tenía sus propias inseguridades, lo supo cuando escuchó su pasado, cuando lo habían abandonado y apartado de su familia. Empero… Si ella lo sabía, no por eso debía dejarlo pasar. Debía ponerle un alto. Se lo había dicho Shino. E incluso, a su manera, se lo había dicho Toneri.

"Naruto-kun no está siendo objetivo". El blondo, incrédulo, alzó su cola. "To-Toneri-San no es así como lo concibes. Yo, incluso, lo, lo juzgué mal al principio pero… Sé que él no es así. Él…"

"Bueno, es cierto que porque tú lo dices si que es un gato caído del cielo", interrumpió molesto al saberse ignorados sus advertencias, dejando a la Hinata perpleja… Naruto nunca le había maullado así. Y, aún en esa situación, ella no se dejó amedrentar.

"¡Él….! ¡Él m-me ha ayudado a, a ver las co-cosas con claridad! Me he dado cuenta gra-gracias a él que el miedo no deja que me permitas acompañarte a tu mundo… N-No me dejas salir.", se apoyó mejor en sus cuatro patas, aunque algo tambaleante ella exponía los pensamientos que la habían seguido desde que habló con Toneri a solas sobre el tema. Su cola púrpura se alzó mirando hacia el techo, y sus perlas relampagueaban de un no sé qué de frenesí.

_Eso no es cierto:_ pensó Naruto, con el pecho débil por su corazón achicado. _Al menos ya no es así_. "Bu-Bueno yo…"

" N-No puedo estar a so-solas con, con Toneri-san. Y eso, n-no debería de ser. I-Incluso a veces ni siquiera puedo conversar tranquilamente con Kiba-kun, o… Estar con Sasuke-nii".

"¿A qué viene eso?", declaró confundido y hastiado, "¡Cla-Claro que puedes dattebayo!", él sabía que era en parte mentira ya que él sí que estaba en - casi- todos los encuentros que tenía con Kiba y, con lo referente a Sasuke-Teme, bueno… Si que la apartaba de él. ¡Pero no podía evitarlo! Siempre lo invadía un sentimiento entremezclado de envidia y de furia. "Pero con Toneri no. ¡Él no es como tú crees, Hinata ! Por eso deberías alejarte de él".

"Pu-pues yo no lo creo".

Naruto continuó, chasqueando los dientes: "¿Al menos no crees que tu nuevo amigo también tuvo que ver en situación en la que estamos ahora?, Peleando y alejándonos… Sólo por alguien como él", El rubio estaba más tenso que de costumbre, se le empezaban a erizar sus pelos y sus ojos aparentemente fieros, contenían tristeza por las palabras hirientes de su querida. La azabache estaba en la misma posición, tambaleante, a punto de retractar sus anteriores maullidos, "¿Si quiera puedes darte cuenta el tramposo y convenenciero que es ese gato? ¿No lo puedes ver?"

La azabache negó con intensidad con un simple movimiento de cabeza y luego maulló, con el corazón en la garganta, "Naruto-kun, yo tengo de-derecho a decidir lo que creo que es-está bien y lo que está mal para mí... P-Por eso, aunque seamos a-amigos, yo y-ya no voy a per-permitir que Naruto-kun siga me-metiéndose en don-donde solo me co-corresponde a mi. ", hubo un silencio asfixiante, el gatito sintió su corazón agrietarse, " Si, Si n-no fueras inseguro … Tu me habrías d-dejado acompañarte afuera s-sin miedo a que te quedes solo".

Hubo un estruendoso silencio, ambos gatitos se miraban fijamente. Frente a frente. Tenían en sus miradas palabras aún no dichas, que ahora por la cólera, la tristeza y la impetuosidad de tener la razón… No podían decirlas.

"¿Eso fue lo que te ayudó a ver con claridad Toneri?", apartó sus zafiros de ella, cabizbajo, esperando sin esperar una respuesta: Por que sabía que ella no se la daría. Sollozaba por dentro.

Hinata no respondió. Estaba completamente apenada, las conclusiones apenas dichas no habían sido completamente suyas. Lo sabía. Eran de Toneri o de Shino. Sin embargo, aún así no se echaría para atrás.

Entonces ella escuchó, en un susurro, al de pelo amanecer que rió de tristeza mientras que su mirada contenía un destello de cinismo: "Con más razón te digo que es un oportunista al influenciarte semejantes cosas en las que ni él debería entrometerse".

Hinata, negándose, maulló con insistencia, "Na-Naruto-kun está …", su rostro de gatita compungido mostraba cuánto lamentaba estar dañandolo, pero también lamentaba que él no entendiera el punto al que ella quería llegar. "Naruto-kun está siendo muy déspota con Toneri-sa… "

"Te gusta", maulló de repente el ojiazul, con una inmensa desdicha al darse cuenta de la verdad, "Es porque te gusta que lo defiendes tanto ¿No es así?"

Ella, confundida por la conclusión de su amigo, y de su pesar al exponerlo; no respondió. Se quedó callada, inmóvil, e inmersa en una oscuridad de la que no pudo salir. Quería decirle que eso no era verdad, que estaba malinterpretando las cosas, pero no podía, estaba tiesa cual estatua.

Él volteó su cuerpo ya derrotado, dándole la espalda a su querida amiga. Ella lo vió alejarse, y no hizo nada por cambiarlo aún cuando se dió cuenta que habían intercambiado de papeles.

_..._

Sasuke y Sakura notaron inmediatamente el distanciamiento de Naruto y Hinata, y aunque no sabían el motivo directo, tenían la sospecha de quién era el causante, el único capaz de provocar problemas en la casa Uchiha: Naruto.

Sin embargo, estaban algo lejos de la realidad ya que, aún cuando el blondo accionó de manera errónea y posesiva con su querida, la peliazul también se había equivocado al herir a su querido con el fin de justificar, de alguna manera, a su nuevo amigo; olvidando lo que en verdad importaba.

Sasuke veía a la felina decaída por la aparente indiferencia de Naruto-Dobe hacia ella, y eso le irritaba bastante. Que su linda gatita, su Hinata, estuviera entristecida por quien sabe que cosa que había puesto al pelinaranja tan… Idiota, le hacía desear sacudir al felino con fuerza con el efecto de que él se arrepintiera por tratar así a su Hina.

Ella parecía que estuviera en constante conflicto consigo misma: cuando la felina intentaba acercarse al blondo, o cuando él rechazaba su presencia yendose a cualquier otro lugar del departamento, o cuando ella al final se quedaba atascada y temblorosa desde donde vigilaba a Naruto.

En cuanto se dieron esos tratos - o más bien al contrario - entre ambos adultos felinos, la Hermosa gatita acudía más a menudo a los brazos de su querido amo, acurrucándose a su formado abdomen, como siempre, debajo de su camisa, queriendo ser confortada por sus caricias, un poco toscas, pero al fin y al cabo llenas de cariño.

Aunque lo que la pelinegra no sabía que éstas acciones hacían que Naruto se sintiera más dolido.

Sakura también estaba al tanto de las acciones de su mascota. Su gato era un bipolar irremediable, parecía que él anhelara con intensidad el estar con la ojiperla pero al mismo tiempo rehuía de ella sin contemplación.

No sabía por qué el rubio estaba evitando a la pequeña peliazul. Después de todo, ellos eran amigos desde que eran unos cachorros pubertos - en años gatunos-. Y que ella recordara, nunca había sucedido algo como esto; en aquella época eran puros juegos y correteadas, sobre todo por parte de Naruto… Bueno, hasta ahora que, con las hormonas de un gato adulto, cambiaron un poco las cosas.

Para el pesar de la pelirrosa, lo que tenía que lidiar actualmente era el apego que su gato estaba tomando para con ella. Ahora que ya no tenía a su amiga de juegos o de compañía que siempre le había sido placentera, él seguía a todas partes a su ama; de la cocina al sillón, del sillón al pasillo, del pasillo a la habitación, ¡Incluso al baño!

Era como una chinche.

Entonces un día, cuando ella estaba sola en el cuarto arreglándose para salir, retocándose el maquillaje frente al espejo de su tocador, Naruto estaba sentado en la cama atento a sus acciones, sin un motivo de ánimo. Ella suspiró resignada, fue hasta él y le rascó debajo de la barbilla y detrás de sus puntiagudas orejas.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? - Él le devolvió su afilada mirada azulina, expectante. - No sé qué te sucede, ¿No ves que estás apartando a Hinata-chan? - Fueron breves las palabras y sin embargo calaron muy adentro en el pecho del blondo. La pelirrosa se salió de la habitación a paso lento. - Ojalá pudieras entenderme, así no serías tan tonto. -

Pero Naruto sí que podía.

_..._

Horas antes del anochecer, Hinata recordaba una y otra vez, como si fuera un ciclo sin fin, las palabras de Toneri de hace un par de días, tales que le daban fuerzas para hacer algo tonto… Pero que le devolvería, probablemente, la amistad de su amado. Lo único que, sobre todo ahora, anhelaba de Naruto.

_"Hinata… Es estúpido"._

_"Pero es la mejor opción que hay para que se reconcilien", refutó Toneri ante los ladridos del can vecino._

_"No debes hacerlo, es la solución más evasiva y poco honesta que puedes hacer, ¡Tú lo sabes!, si tan sólo hablas con él…"_

_"Kiba-kun", sollozó la gatita, "Lo intenté, pero… Na-Naruto-kun no quiere ve-verme siquiera. Él está muy enfadado, y con mucha ra-razón", el perro vecino agitó su cola con rabia ante su encogida amiga mientras que el felino estaba a lado de ella, consolandola, poniendo su mejor cara de lástima, "Le dije cosas horribles"._

_"Sólo le dijiste la verdad, Hinata"._

_"No… Sólo le re-recalqué las co-cosas que hacía ma-mal"._

_Habían pasado varios días desde aquella fatídica discusión y aún podía revivirlo tan nítidamente. El repasarlo tantas veces en su mente, le hacía estremecer el haber maullado tantas cosas que herían sin contemplación a su amigo sólo para darse razón a sí misma. Y a pesar de que ése había sido su objetivo - el que Naruto entendiera que no podía interponerse entre ella y lo que hiciera-… Sentía un enorme escozor en la garganta al recordar su rostro dolido._

_En sus perlas aguadas estaba su profundo arrepentimiento por dejarse consumir por sus nervios y sentimientos heridos, por no haberle planteado nada, solo errores por parte de él… Por no haberle hecho caso a las palabras de Shino: "Encontrarás la forma de solucionarlo". Sin embargo, aún y con todo eso, ella no había sido capaz durante el transcurso de los días desde aquella riña de tener el valor de pedirle perdón. De solucionar su compleja situación._

_La de pelo noche en este instante, agradeció que Naruto hubiera salido del hogar con tal de que no la escuchara lamentarse._

_"Entonces con mejor razón te digo que hagamos mi plan: te acercas, le dices que saldrás fuera de tu confinamiento por un tiempo, sales en compañía mía, y mientras estás relajandote en los lugares más bellos de la ciudad conmigo, Naruto estará tan preocupado por ti que te buscará y te encontrará, ¡Por fin te prestará atención! Y harán las pases en un dos por tres"._

_"Oye tú, gato cuya procedencia no me interesa, aún no puedo creer que puedas sugerirle semejante tontería, ¡Un conflicto no se resuelve así! Y menos si hablamos de Naruto y Hinata", rugió rabioso Kiba desde su balcón._

_Toneri rió. " Esto no es un conflicto", el perro vecino lo miró como si estuviese loco. "Es la línea entre la amistad y la ruptura". A la Hermosa gatita, le afectaron inmensamente sus maullidos, imaginándose el escenario en donde Naruto dejaba de apreciarla; no le hablaría ni se acercaría a ella por nada del mundo y dejaría de compartir hermosos momentos con ella, ya no le mostraría sus zorrundas sonrisas que le hacían latir rápidamente el corazón, dejaría de dirigirle su mirada azulada tan divertida y comprensiva que siempre le hacía enamorarse más de él, ya no la confortaría tan maravillosamente a su peculiar manera haciéndola sentir protegida y apreciada… Dejaría de quererla como su mejor amiga. Su cascabel tintineó de terror. "Por ello, Hinata, lo mejor es hacer el plan"._

_Y el callejero no tuvo que esperar por una respuesta:_

_Ya la tenía._

Regresando de sus recuerdos a la realidad, Hinata ensayaba lo que tenía que maullar, una y otra vez. No estaba para nada segura de lo que haría a continuación, de hecho, ella misma pensaba que era lo más impulsivo y tonto que hubiera hecho jamás… Pero era la única alternativa; la única para que su amado volviera a mirarla, eso tan siquiera: Necesitaba que le diera algún indicio de esperanza para que fuera perdonada.

No soportaba más que él la evadiera y la ignorara, no podía soportar seguir siendo un sufrimiento para él… No podía. Debía arreglarlo ya. No importaba si era la manera más cobarde y más tangente que pudiera hacer.

Con eso en mente, Hinata se encaminó con sigilo y determinación hacia donde se encontraba el rubio recostado en la esquina de una pared de la sala de estar. Él la miró sin un sentimiento claro reflejado en sus ventanas azuladas, y casi en seguida se sentó en su mismo lugar y la siguió observando de manera intensa. Antes de que Naruto decidiera marchar, las breves y contundentes maullidos de Hinata lo detuvieron.

"Voy a salir", el de color amanecer se quedó paralizado a la par de confundido, esperando impaciente a que se explicara. "Me… Me iré con Toneri. Dijo que me dará una vuelta por la cuadra…" El gato seguía pasmado, incrédulo ante lo que decía su amiga. Los bigotes de la oji luna se crisparon y tragó saliva; "Es sólo para comenzar… De-Después me llevará a o-otros lugares de la ciudad un poco m-más lejanos".

Se quedaron en silencio. Esperando algo… Una señal del otro, el cual les dijera que pararan, que dejaran de lado todo y encararan sus verdaderos pensamientos… Sus verdaderos sentimientos. Naruto observó a Hinata y por alguna razón no la reconoció, ¡Ni siquiera se reconocía así mismo actuando de esa manera con ella! Su nariz se frunció de dolor, tenía una inmensa frustración: Deseaba decirle que no lo hiciera, que no se fuera, que se quedara con él y que confiara en sus palabras… Que lo perdonara por sus acciones deplorables y celosas que sólo denotaba sus inseguridades, porque ella tenía razón, él tenía miedo de ser apartado de quienes más quería, y ése miedo lo había hecho ir contra Hinata, sin quererlo. Y por ello, quería decirle a Hinata que él podía ser mejor… Que sería mejor por ella.

Pero toda reflexión del rubio se esfumó al ver de reojo al gran ventanal: Un gato albino, esperando a la gatita más preciada del Travieso gatito.

Entonces Naruto estrujó más su pequeña nariz, ahora con rabia que llegaba hasta sus zafiros. ¿Es que no lo había escuchado? ¡¿Acaso no lo había entendido?! Sabía que a ella le gustaba Toneri y que por eso… Por el amor que le profesaba, la dejaba ciega ¡Pero igual! ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan inocente?! Era inaudito que no lo escuchara, aún si estaba un poquito celoso por la atención que el oji celeste recibía de su querida, sus palabras seguían siendo sinceras. ¿Por qué no podía hacerle caso a él? ¡A él!... Su mejor amigo.

Devolvió su mirada para Hinata y maulló:

"Pues vete.", si ella no iba a escucharlo, si no entendía que el príncipe engreído era malvado: entonces a él ya no le importaba lo que ella hiciera. "Vete y no vuelvas hasta que estés satisfecha, y cuando Toneri te deje atrás: No cuentes conmigo…", la felina enroscó su cola alrededor de sí, "¡Es más!, ¡No regreses!", El cuerpo de Naruto curvado y erizado, avanzó lentamente hacia ella, "Y cuando necesites a alguien, cuando tengas miedo, cuando desees volver a nuestro hogar… ¡Recuerda que ni yo ni ese estúpido de tu amigo te ayudaremos! ". Sin él haberlo notado, se había acercado fugazmente con la cola parada y erizada a Hinata, ocasionando que ella, en instinto puro de defensa, levantara su espalda al igual que su victimario, retrocediera unos centímetros y lanzara un garrotazo en el aire, casi llegando a tocar a su amado.

Tanto ella como él se asombraron por sus inconscientes actos. Se observaron entre sí, casi espantados, con las emociones a flote. Ambos sentían una impotencia indescriptible por haberse - casi- herido, por no poder echarse para atrás ahora. Ninguno de los dos lo hizo. Hinata con rostro aturdido se apartó, salió al balcón y se fue con Toneri. Naruto devastado, con expresión sombría, se quedó acurrucado en la esquina… Solo.

_..._

Sasuke había visto la escena de su gatita y el Dobe en donde tenían el lomo curvado con sus pelos parados hablando en siseos bastante impactantes ya que ellos nunca actuaban así uno con el otro.

Posteriormente, apreció a la peliazul lentamente salir al balcón, no mirando atrás, yendo al encuentro de un gato peli blanco que, según Sakura, había visitado frecuentemente el departamento. En aquel momento, sosteniendo en brazos a su hija que berreaba fuertemente de manera repentina, le llegó la ansiedad al ver cómo los rayos del atardecer iluminaban los ojos lavanda de Hinata que, al mismo tiempo, se encontraba a la par del felino vagabundo; a punto de saltar hacia las escaleras de emergencia del edificio.

Le supo a despedida.

Sin embargo, no hizo nada por detenerlo. Se quedó ahí, expectante de que su Hermosa gatita diera marcha atrás. Se quedó esperando aún cuando ella ya se había ido… Y junto a él, se encontraba el otro macho del hogar haciendo lo mismo.

La ansiedad se convirtió en temor y aún así confió en que antes de la hora de cenar volvería. De verdad lo creyó. Lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas. Ella, Hinata, su gatita; era su compañera que en los días más oscuros en su apartamento de soltero había hecho que su luz bastara para tener algo de alegría en su amargado camino a la adultez. Tuvo un pequeño propósito en su momento, se sintió necesitado, sintió su devoción y cariño sin palabras de por medio: Cuando la acobijaba y Hinata se acurrucaba contra él, cuando la acariciaba y ella ronroneaba, cuando dormían juntos y su felina le lamía sus dedos.

Esperó. Y esperó. Junto a su esposa igual de preocupada y su bebé sin darse por aludida. No durmió en toda la noche - al igual que su rival- y su sentido del oído estaba a su máxima potencia mientras se encontraba acostado en el sofá anhelando escuchar algo que anunciara la llegada de su mascota. De verdad pensó que volvería a más tardar esa noche. Por ello, no inició su búsqueda sino hasta la mañana siguiente.

Afortunadamente era sábado así que no tenía que trabajar…

-Imprimiré la foto de Hinata-chan y pondré instrucciones de cómo contactar con nosotros ¿Cuántas copias debería sacar?-

Sakura se dispuso inmediatamente, a ella también se le había hecho raro de que la ojiperla saliera de su hogar y que además no hubiera vuelto pronto. Era imposible que ella haya decidido irse para siempre.

-Doscientas -.

-¿Doscientas? - Sakura iba a refutar sin embargo se dió cuenta que, en realidad, no eran demasiadas para una ciudad de más de diez mil habitantes.

-Cuando las tengas listas llámame, las pondré en donde los crea más factibles. Por ahora iré a ver si está por los alrededores; puede que aún ella no haya encontrado como retornar a casa. - Dijo para seguidamente irse del hogar Uchiha.

Estaba molesto, con la misma Hinata por hacerle preocuparse al haberse ido como si nada, como si en verdad hubiera planeado volver en unos minutos y después no aparecerse después de horas.

También estaba enfadado con Naruto, que justo actualmente se encontraba decaído, acostado en una esquina como cadáver, evitando, al parecer, mirar al gran ventanal. Observaba inmerso en la nada de la pared, pudiendo buscar él mismo a Hinata.

Sasuke no era tonto. Sabía que el día anterior habían tenido una riña entre ambos. Y sinceramente no le interesaba de que pudo tratarse. Eran cosas de gatos después de todo. No le interesaba que había o no en la relación de su gatita y del 'Dobe'. Sólo quería que Hinata regresara… Sana y salva.

Ese mismo día empezó a preguntar por las calles. Buscó en cada rincón de la de la colonia… Pero no encontró nada. Terminó noche y cuando regresó a su hogar, Naruto ya no estaba.

_... _

"Ey, ya basta Choji, ese ruido es un fastidio".

"Uhum, perdón Shikamaru, es que éstas son deliciosas", ronroneó el gatito rechoncho que seguía hurgando una bolsa de papas.

"¿Podrían callarse? No puedo escuchar la televisión ", ronroneó un gato gris con ojos cansados sobre una muralla de colchones gastados.

Otro gato negro extrañamente enérgico rió, "Ah Kakashi, ¡No puedo creer que maúlles como un anciano! Vamos, que aún nos faltan muchos veranos de juventud".

"Apenas les quedan cinco veranos, Gai-san", remató una gatita castaña con dos protuberancias de pelo a lado de las orejas, acostada sobre una docena de cajas tiradas.

"Y aún son muchas Tenten, Lee te lo podrá confirmar", maulló sonriente el compañero del amante de dramas televisivos.

Todo un clan de gatos se encontraba en ese inmenso callejón lleno de muebles y cosas tiradas por la gente. Eran docenas de gatos todos con un lecho propio, aunque algo amontonados y quejumbrosos por la cercanía ajena. Aún y con todo eso, todo el clan gatuno callejero tenían varios principios, entre ellos, la unidad y el apoyo mutuo entre felinos de su misma situación.

"Nyaa ¿alguien trajo comida?", preguntó una gatita llamada Karin.

"Y tienes el descaro de preguntar, idiota", contestó su cautivo en una bola de cristal, un pez bastante burlón y quisquilloso. Su carcelera enrojeció de la furia, "Si, como dije, solo una idiota se encariña con su cena y muere de hambre".

"¡Maldito pescado!", y procedió a meter su pata en la pecera para intentar atraparlo entre sus garras.

"¿Acaso no oyeron al vejestorio? ¡Que se callen! ¡Algunos intentamos dormir!", gritó un gato ponzoñoso con todo aquel que interrumpiera su paz.

"¡Entonces no te pases la maldita noche maullando cosas en latín, engendro!", rugió otro; una enorme rata de alcantarilla de ojos ónix, "¡Ya ni Gaara con todo el sueño del mundo es así!".

El susodicho rió. "Creeme que si no estuvieras pegado a ese gato tan soso, te despellejaría y te comería vivo… Te dolería como no tienes idea, Kankurō".

"Cállate".

"¡Miren quién está aquí!" Maulló alegremente Ino, llamando la atención de todo el mundo -como era su gusto-. "El gato estreñido".

" Y ahora más estreñido que nunca", gorjeó Sai, la paloma amiga y espinilla de nuestro protagonista, secundando a su acompañante.

"Deberías de dejar de comer tantos tus, Naruto", se burló otro gato.

Al ver el aura oscura que desprendía el recién llegado, dejaron de hacer comentarios burlescos. En unos instantes Shikamaru apareció y miró el estado de su amigo, presintiendo que algo malo tenía.

"¿Qué sucede?", preguntó sin vueltas, serio y listo para la respuesta.

El ojiazul también lo miraba de manera intensa, transmitiendole su tristeza, pero a la vez, que contenía una determinación de un origen desconocido para los presentes. Muchos gatos se amontonaron a su alrededor, curiosos de que ese gato tan atolondrado y enérgico tuviera algo que decir de su interés.

"Necesito que me ayuden", maulló a Shikamaru de manera profunda, haciendo que todos los que lo rodeaban se sintieran golpeados por el poder de severidad que usó en sus maullidos.

Los afilados ojos del gato frente a Naruto se entre cerraron de a poco, fijando la mirada con la misma intensidad que la de su aliado. Después de ser llenados con un silencio abrumador y expectante; el felino, causando la estampida de gatos como él, ratas como Kankurō e incluso palomas como Sai, buscando con todas sus fuerzas el paradero de una gatita perdida que era tan preciada compañera de un compatriota tan querido como Naruto, maulló lo siguiente:

"Cuenta con eso".

_..._

Sakura y Sasuke estaban desesperados, más que eso. Hace cinco días que Hinata se había fugado y hace tres desde que Naruto no había vuelto a casa, probablemente, o así quería creer el matrimonio, buscando a Hinata.

El Uchiha había tenido que trabajar después de un fin de semana de búsqueda sin éxito, a pesar de que quisiera pasarse todos los benditos días indagando como loco la ubicación de su gatita, no podía descuidar a su familia… la que le quedaba.

Le costaba dormir por las noche, imaginandose el sonido de pequeñas patas que cruzaban por los pasillos de su hogar. No podía concentrarse en el trabajo, no dejaba el papel de ser un hombre de negocios perfectamente habilidoso en la empresa que él tenía con su familia, sin embargo eso no significaba que su mente estuviera en otra parte durante la mayoría del día.

Mientras tanto, Sakura salía con Sarada en carriola -quién había estado sollozando a ratos de forma repentina e incesante sin razón alguna-; preguntando a gente si no habían visto a un gato de un color amarillo-anaranjado con ojos azules o a una gata azabache-peliazul con un cascabel adornandole el cuello. Al no obtener respuestas afirmativas, también se pasaba horas observando desde distintos panoramas a los gatos que merodeaban en los parques o en los tejados de las casas y se paseaban por las avenidas y calles con montones de gente agitada por el flujo habitual en la metrópolis.

Al final del día, ella le contaba las novedades a Sasuke - y visceversa- sobre alguna noticia acerca de sus mascotas. Y aunque la pelirrosada si tuvo un par de llamadas en las que confirmaban haber visto un gato con las mismas características que en los papeles de 'se busca' pegados en los postes. Sakura, inmediatamente después de la llamada telefónica, iba a los lugares previamente dichos por los informantes pero no había hallado nada.

Sin éxito. Estaban desesperanzados.

Habían pasado relativamente pocos días desde que sus felinos se habían ido, pero de igual manera, éstos no sabían cómo sobrevivir diariamente como un animal callejero - sobre todo Hinata- entonces tenían bajas probabilidades de que siguieran con vida, o si lo estaban pues era en muy precarias condiciones.

De por sí que había un completo alboroto en la ciudad con los numerosos avistamientos en esa semana de enormes grupos de gatos, perros, aves e incluso ratas que salían de las alcantarillas para hacer de las suyas: según, especulan algunos, para vengarse de el acaparamiento del ser humano, y contrario a este pensamiento otros dicen que no puede ser, ya que ni siquiera atacan a la gente, sólo recorren apresurados la ciudad, como si estuvieran persiguiendo o huyendo de algo desconocido para los sentidos del animal que está encima de la cadena alimenticia.

Regresando al presente, ése día, miércoles por la tarde, Sasuke regresaba de un día arduo de trabajo, no había podido pensar en nada más que en sus gatos perdidos, llovía a cántaros, las nubes grisáseas adornaban el triste cielo, los autos hacían que salpicara agua de los charcos a las banquetas, dando de vez en cuando a algún transeúnte.

Sasuke gruñía, buscaba con la mirada alguna esperanza, como en tardes pasadas de vuelta para su hogar, a alguna gatita ojiperla deseosa de acurrucarse en sus fornido brazos y a el conforte de sus caricias ásperas.

Él caminaba entre gotas de agua y gente cansada de la rutina, para pronto detenerse abruptamente al escuchar una melodía familiar en sus oídos; un dulce tintineo lejano que, por alguna razón, pudo distinguir en medio de todo el ruido de pitidos de autos. Se quedó quieto escuchando esa melodía dulce, intentando predecir de dónde provenía, pero inmediatamente se distrajo al sentir en sus pies un peso constante del cual maldijo segundos después al darse cuenta que era una manada de ratas corriendo en recto pasando entre sus pies y recorriendo los mismos en otras personas: la gente que rodeaban al Uchiha también bociferó y gritó de asco. Y después de aquel nauseabundo y a la vez concurrido - en esos últimos días- suceso; el alboroto se empezó a dispersar a la par de que Sasuke se quedó parado unos minutos, esperando escuchar ese cascabel. Pero no se presentó de nuevo aquel sonido.

En un arrebato, sus ojos oscuros miraron al otro lado de la avenida, a través de carros pintando sin cesar; un destello amarillo corriendo entre la gente, evitando contacto alguno con algo que pudiera ser un obstáculo en su carrera.

Sasuke lo siguió con la mirada, sus ojos azabache giraban de un lado al otro viendo por donde se había ido. Cruzó cómo pudo rápidamente a la vereda contraria, y pudo apreciar mejor a la figura centellante de un gato delgado y desesperado: era Naruto sin duda, y lo confirmó cuando vio su pequeña cabeza de perfil, notando sus ojos azules como el cielo soleado.

El gato, después de una pausa y mirando a su alrededor, continuó con su camino, corriendo. Sasuke lo siguió por detrás, corriendo. Luego lo vió irse a un callejón, y él, jadeante, alcanzó a llegar sigiloso a donde se había adentrado el gato y conforme se iba acercando, sentía como se le desvanecía el cuerpo.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del callejón, sus párpados pálidos, aún más por el frío viento, se abrieron asombrados. Sus perlas negras, ahora cristalizadas, vislumbraron a Naruto encarando a otro ¡Era aquel que había ido a su casa varias veces!, gato albino con postura altiva y protectora, y tras de él… Pudo ver a su Hinata, como la recordaba, pero con el pelo alborotado, sucia y temblorosa. Parecía como si estuviera a punto de sollozar en maullido.

En unos instantes la impresión fue convergiendo en cólera por el estado tan lamentable de su querida felina, se abstuvo de hacer algo al escuchar el siseo del Dobe, que estaba en posición de ataque: mirando intensamente, primero, a los ojos lila de la morena, y después, al de ojos celeste.

Ante esto, el gato albino impasible, rodeó un par de veces a Hinata, lentamente, de forma depredadora y a la vez con cierta elegancia, marcando su propiedad. Ella temblaba de manera fervorosa, no se movía, era como si sus patas estuvieran pegadas al cemento del suelo. Sasuke observó a Naruto relajar los músculos, tal como si alivianara su notable furia suplantándola con expectativa y algo de sufrimiento en sus ojos.

Empero, cambió rápidamente cuando Toneri se detuvo, detrás de la gatita, acercando su hocico al cuello de Hinata mordiéndola de repente. Ella gimió débil. Haciendo enfurecer a ambos machos de la familia Uchiha.

Naruto arrancó liberando su ira contra el de pelo plateado… Yendo a por él. Toneri se apartó y corrió adentrándose en el oscuro y mugriento callejón esperando a que el blondo lo siguiera para pelear. Naruto gruñía como un verdadero león y su contrincante siseaba mientras lo atacaba. La pelea estuvo fuera de su rango de visión y se concentró en Hinata. Que aún se encontraba quieta en su lugar, con sus perlas petrificadas. Ella luego miró hacia arriba al rostro de su amo inmensamente aliviado. Él se hincó y extendió sus manos hacia ella. La peliazul, precavida y llororosa, se acercó a él y trepó aferrando sus garras a la ropa de Sasuke hasta llegar a la altura de su pecho.

Ella se encogió en su regazo. El Uchiha la acobijó, como antaño.

Luego de varios minutos, ya no se escuchaba ningún rugido de los gatos, tampoco de cosas que se rompían o que se tiraban de toda la basura que se hallaba en ese lugar.

Silencio.

Luego la silueta de Naruto, cojeante, apareció poco a poco al lugar en donde se había enfrentado a Toneri y encontrado a Hinata. La buscó con sus pupilas azuladas y la vio, devolviéndole la mirada avergonzada y preocupada por lo acontecido, a punto de soltarse a llorar, … A salvo en los brazos de su rival. El Travieso gatito, al saberlo así, casi se desploma de alivio. En un instante, ambos machos se vieron a los ojos, por un largo tiempo, diciéndose mil palabras y a la vez diciéndose nada, en donde se ameritaba una complicidad gracias al encontrarse ambos con su querida perdida.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar, Naruto lo siguió de manera pausada por sus heridas de batalla. El azabache, sin mencionar palabra alguna, cargó sin avisar al gato y éste no se pudo negar - aunque quisiera -.

Aún lloviznaba.

(...)

-¡Naruto! ¡Hinata! - Gritó Sakura, dejando a la pequeña Sarada en su andadera, corriendo en dirección a su marido. De inmediato, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tomó en brazos a su gatito magullado y lo estrujó contra ella, haciéndolo gimotear de dolor. - ¡Oh Sasuke, los encontraste!-. Dijo con lágrimas en sus ventanas de jade, acariciando la cabeza de una peli negra escondida en el pecho del Uchiha.

-No creo haber sido yo quién los encontró -. Contestó exhalando largo, estaba cansado.

La pelirrosa no entendió a qué se refería, pero no le dió importancia, sobre todo cuando su travieso felino se movía anunciando a su ama que él se encontraba en una posición incómoda. Sakura en un sobre esfuerzo, aflojó su abrazo y recorrió a su Naruto con la mirada: Pudo notar marcas de rasguño, uno arriba de su ojo, un par en el lomo y tal vez uno en la pata delantera. Suspiró derrotada. Tenía que lavarle esas heridas.

De pronto, escucharon a la bebé llorar, y todos, tanto mininos como humanos, fueron a socorrerla.

Cuando Sasuke hubo llegado a casa con las mascotas cargando, el cielo ya estaba oscuro. Aún con el aire frío de afuera, dentro del hogar Uchiha era cálido. Sakura les dió de comer y de beber, los gatitos estaban sedientos a la par de hambrientos y por ello les supo a gloria todo lo que tocó su lengua.

Posteriormente, les dieron un baño para quitarles toda la suciedad que tenían sus cuerpos después de días de estar en lugares de dudosa procedencia; Como respuesta ante la purificación con jabón la azabache ronroneaba de placer contra el agua limpia, mientras que el blondo gritaba en maullidos y se movía a todos lados con tal de escapar de su mayor enemigo por siempre jamás.

El matrimonio los acarició y los amansó infinidad de veces, recuperando las sensaciones de sus manos con sus pelajes. Los felinos pensaban igual, se restregaban y demostraban su amor a ellos; Hinata dándole pequeñas y lindas lamidas a las manos de su amo, y Naruto poniéndo su larga cola en la cara de su ama y rasguñando sus delgados brazos -molestándola en el proceso por tan poca gentil muestra de cariño-.

Luego, entrada la noche, al término del barullo, cuando Sasuke y Sakura se fueron a dormir junto con su fruto de amor, y se apagaron las luces; los gatitos se quedaron solos.

Ambos, en la sala de estar, a un pie de sus lechos, iluminados sólo por la blanca luna llena… Se miraban con un brillo cristalino en los ojos, sus cuerpos suaves y lisos seducían el lugar y con un silencio que les decía todo.

En todo el tiempo desde que el Uchiha los había llevado en brazos hasta cuando sus amos les dieron la última caricia para irse a dormir: Habían evitado mirarse, ronronearse siquiera. Después de lo que pasó… Ambos adultos pequeños sentían vergüenza de sí mismos por haber maullado tantas cosas que no pensaban realmente, incriminando al otro sin escucharse, a veces sin saberse equivocados; se lamentaban por lo que habían provocado, por sus acciones precipitadas que ocultaban la honestidad de sus tiernos corazones. Habían tenido tanto miedo, ella por estar entre las garras del gato del que había confiado, aquel que tanto su amigo le había advertido. Y él, por el horror de perderla para siempre al haberla dejado de lado cuando lo invadía la desdicha y la traición.

Pero ahora estaban ahí. Completamente desnudos ante el otro.

_"... P-Por eso, aunque seamos a-amigos, yo y-ya no voy a per-permitir que Naruto-kun siga me-metiéndose en don-donde solo me co-corresponde a mi. " , _Hinata cerró abruptamente sus párpados, había recordado esos maullidos una y otra vez. Sabiendo que, aún cuando estaba en lo correcto, había dañado concienzudamente a su Naruto, _" Si, Si n-no fueras inseguro … Tú me habrías d-dejado acompañarte afuera s-sin miedo a que te quedes solo"._

_"¡Eres demasiado ingenua!" _. Naruto tragó saliva. Lo era. Sí que lo era. Pero eso es lo que la hacía tan maravillosa, y aún cuando eso mismo la vulnerara, él estaría ahí con ella, una vez más, para que entendiera lo invisible a sus amables perlas.

… Aún lamentaba haberla hecho llorar.

_"Voy a salir", _fijó su sus iris al suelo, recordando con vergüenza, haciendo que su cola se enredara sobre sí misma. _"Me… Me iré con Toneri. Dijo que me dará una vuelta por la cuadra…", _Y de cuanto se arrepentía de haber hecho esa tontería. Kiba había tenido razón, la evasión a su conflicto con su amigo, no era la respuesta.

_" No cuentes conmigo… ¡Es más! ¡No regreses!". _Naruto se crispó en su lugar y cerró los ojos ante el recuerdo de sus maullidos_, "Y cuando necesites a alguien, cuando tengas miedo, cuando desees volver a nuestro hogar… ¡Recuerda que ni yo ni ese estúpido de tu amigo te ayudaremos!"_

Sus recuerdos, llenos de ira y vergüenza, dolor y tristeza, resurgieron para ver con claridad los errores que habían cometido y en los aciertos que, más que hacerlos crecer, los habían hecho juzgarse así mismos. Poniendo en la mesa lo que importa.

Hinata con la cabeza gacha, se fue acercando, con la cola serena al movimiento, tímidamente a Naruto; llegando por su costado, al nivel de las orejas de su compañero.

El rubio no paró de seguir sus acciones, su mirada profunda como el color océano de sus iris se quedó fija por momentos en donde la había profanado el gato albino. Sin maullar nada, se dieron cuenta de lo que se les cruzaba por la mente, de lo que observaban en la piel piel del otro, en las heridas que no sólo causaron terceros sino también las que se habían causado ellos.

A la peliazul se le llenaron de agua sus cuencas, al mirar las pequeñas marcas de garrotazos y mordizcos que habían sido conectados en la piel de su amigo… Aún algo rojos. Ella gimió bajito, arrepentida, y devolvió sus perlas en dirección de las de su amado, al que tanto había hecho daño. Éste correspondió a su mirada lila y también se le aguaron sus zafiros, arrepentido de haberle hecho daño a su más querido ser.

Hinata, apartando sus pupilas de las de él, recorrió suavemente el camino que le faltaba para llegar al cuerpo de su querido, hasta tocarlo con la punta de la nariz. Y procedió a lamer, lenta y cariñosa, las heridas del Travieso gatito. Desde las de su cuello hasta las su lomo, desde sus mejillas hasta sus patas, desde su coronilla hasta la punta de su hocico. Pidiendo perdón.

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron con sorpresa al percatarse de lo que hacía. Para después ronronear desde lo más profundo del alma y acercar su hocico anaranjado al cuello lastimado de su Hermosa gatita. La lamió como nunca antes, curando su herida, con devoción y lamento. Con amor puro. Pidiendo perdón.

Ambos gatitos no se miraban, y por horas se la pasaron lavando las heridas del otro, sin parar, hablándose lo que callaron, observándose lo que no apreciaron, disculpándose por lo que había pasado, queriéndose más.

__… __

_"¡Naruto-kun!", ronroneó la peliazul con una sonrisa de alivio en sus bigotes, rápidamente fue a su lado y recargó su cabeza en el dorso de aquel gatito Travieso, "¡Me has salvado! Eres mi héroe…", la gatita lo miró intensamente y el gatito le devolvió la mirada, "Te quiero", y en seguida le besó como sólo besan los felinos, al lamerle dulcemente la mejilla..._ _Naruto se sonrojó, y palpitándole con fuerza el corazón, maulló;_

_"Yo también... Demasiado "._ _La besó de vuelta, "Te quiero Hinata". _

__… __

Por fin pararon, y al hacerlo, después de no haberse movido por momentos, se adentraron uno con el otro, a través de sus ventanas del alma lavanda y cielo, con una respuesta infinita correspondida, en la que sólo hasta ahora se daban cuenta de lo que en verdad importa.

Dejaron caer sus cuerpos en el suelo, acostados, acurrucándose uno con el otro, el tigre rodeando a la pequeña pantera y la de color noche dándole calidez al de color amanecer.

Todavía ante la luz de la luna.

...

..

.

* * *

Tarde, muuy tarde. Lo siento tanto. A pesar de que pensé que éste cap iba a ser el más sencillo - ya que era el que tenía más desarrollado en mi cabeza-, al final fue difícil. Me quedé estancada en la cúspide del conflicto, después de todo, me es algo increíble ver a Hinata y a Naruto así. Tuve que borrar cosas, otras se borraron solas... Y bueno, muchas cosas.

Me gustó que ambos gatitos se hayan equivocado y que al principio ellos no lo solucionaran el conflicto que tenían, sino lo evadieran, tanto Naruto-kun como Hinata-chan. Después de todo, éste capítulo marca el fin y el nuevo comienzo de la relación de ambos gatitos.

En el próximo capítulo, pues... Se desarrollará su romance y también se posará la abeja en la flor (y creo que todos sabemos que significa su producto).

De verdad, muchas gracias por leer (y esperar) ésta historia. Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ¡¡Me animan bastante!! Disculpa si no les respondo a algunos, la verdad es que a veces no sé qué responder jeje.

Cuídense

...

Maziixd: ¡Yo también me lo imagino!

Kaede Xerxes: Uff ya me imagino. Que feo. Pero me servirá para el siguiente (o el siguiente de ese, no se jeje) capítulo. ¡¡Gracias !!

Naruhinagruvia: jaja es cierto. Bueno te daré una pista sobre sus hijos: no son más de cuatro.

Ruhanahanaru: ¡¡los vi !! Y son super tiernooos. Gracias, creo que me ayudarán para el siguiente capítulo (o el siguiente de ese) .

LiviNike: ¿¿en verdad?? No sabía varias cosas. Pero si que concuerdo contigo en que Naruto puede contra él

Junjouromántica: jaja completamente de acuerdo

Usagi Hina: jeje lo sé. De hecho esa misma imagen que encontré en Internet fue la que me animó a hacer éste fanfic

Procrastinacion: espera ¡¿Khe?!

DeiUchiha: ¡¡jaja lo sé, lo siento!!

Addamsfamily: ya veo jeje... Bueno espera al siguiente capítulo, tendrás una sorpresita. ¡¡Gracias por la idea!!

Boruto: perdón!! Muy tarde pero llegó.

Blue-azul- acero: lo mejor para el final jeje. ¿Como estás? De verdad espero que estés bien, así como tu también me lo has deseado en cada comentario tuyo, ¡¡gracias!! Quiero decirte que me siento agradecida por la atención y cariño que le has dado en estos gatitos. Espero que te esté gustando la historia, que por cierto tus ideas me han ayudado mucho (¿te diste cuenta no es así?), ¡¡otra vez te lo agradezco inmensamente por tus ideas!!

...

* * *

Al principio pensé que no me gustaba el capítulo. Pero después, al saber que esta parte era de conflicto y resolución, sé que va a contrarrestar con los demás caps.

25/06/20


End file.
